


We Failed

by LightheartedButterfly



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Lost Love, M/M, MMPR Movie, Multi, Physical Abuse, Secrets, Slavery, Slaves, beaten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightheartedButterfly/pseuds/LightheartedButterfly
Summary: What happens when the heroes of earth fail? When darkness swallows them whole, bending them to its will? A dark power ranger story with a bit of humor and hope.
Relationships: Aisha Campbell/Rocky DeSantos/Adam Park, Billy Cranston & Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/Eugene Skullovitch, Katherine Hillard/Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart/Eugene Skullovitch, Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my story over from an old archive. Hope it will get some love here.

***********************Somewhere in the caverns under the moon castle********************

The steady plop plop of water dripping from the ceiling was the only sound to be heard. The air was damp and stale with a slight smell of mold. Waves of dense white fog rolled across the rocky and slick ground. Some of the nearby rocks seemed to glow slightly but the darkness was ever at it heels.

Billy's head stung with pain as he tried to get his bearings. He hurt all over and was sure that he had been quite damaged in the last battle with Zedd and Rita's monster. His glasses were cracked making the world appear almost in double vision around him. Scrapping his hands against the dirt he pushed himself up into a seated position. The irony sweet smell of blood hit his nose. Crinkling it, he looked down at the blood splattering his blue shirt and jeans. His eyes went wide. That's right! Trini! They...they had lost that last battle. Zedd had somehow made the morphing grid fail at least when he and the other were attacked. They had been helpless, just five teens fighting against a monster, a horde of putties and the lord of evil.

Billy let out a sob and pulled his knees to his chest. He...he had tried to save her, but that monster, that human flesh eater with his horrible melting skin and gigantic mouth with foot long razor sharp teeth. He had...bitten Trini in two, her blood splattering all over Billy.

God, she hadn't even been the first to die. That distinction had gone to Zack, when he was mobbed by a dozen or more putties and thrown from the cliff. The very cliff Billy had climbed trying to get away the first time they were attacked. Zack's body had made a sickening thud when it hit the ground. Billy could remember Kimberly's scream and the amount blood pouring from Zack's head. There was no way he had survived.

He...he had tried to help his friends but without the ability to morph he was beaten badly by Zedd's super putties. They all were. Billy mentally forced himself to do a self-examination. He had a slight concussion and his three lowest ribs on the left were fractured for sure. His ankle was twisted badly but not broken. He had some painful but mostly superficial cuts. The only one that worried him was the one on his arm. Even though he was self-trained medically Billy could see he was greatly in need of stitches.

Billy did his best to examine his current location. He was defiantly trapped in a stone cell with no obvious means of escape. The lack of noise alerted him to the serious of his predicament. The look of this place reminded him of the images he had seen in the viewing globe. The cell itself had a stone slab about two feet off the ground that thankfully for a rock, appeared to be dry. A dented metal bucket was the only other object in the cell and Billy assumed it was for his private human waste needs.

Using what little strength he had left, Billy pulled himself up onto the stone slab. Curling into a ball, he allowed his body and mind to break down and truly mourn the loss of his friends, Trini and Zack, but he refused to cry a single tear for Jason, Kimberly and Tommy. They had been hurt yes, be he had not seen them what had happened to them. He had blacked out from a blow to the back of the head. They could still be alive. They could be looking for him right now. He had to have hope. He didn't have anything else right now.

****************************Outside the Command center**************************

The flames licked high against the smoke covered sky as the smell of burning wire and rubber filled the air. The ceiling of the command center had caved in and now nothing but smoke and dust filled the area around them. Lord Zedd could not believe how easy it had been. He had only needed one good plan and he had it. Killing the rangers when they had been at there weakest. All he had to do was infect the morphing grid with a magical virus. It had only last a few minutes but it had been long enough to do what needed to be done. Only the green ranger had been able to morph and Zedd had handled him personally. He laughed and gave the thick chain in his hand a hard tug. "Do you like it green ranger?" he mocked, jerking the beaten and bloody teen on the end of the chain. "Do you like what I've done?"

Putties danced about kicking the metallic head of a non-functioning Alpha 5 around like a toy. They burbled happily relishing in the destruction.

"Just kill him Zeddie, I don't want to look at him anymore." Queen Rita said coming towards her evil lord. A strange sorrow behind her words. The green ranger's suit was torn and bloody. His helmet cracked and broken. He was barely able to stand and he moaned with every jerk to the heavy chain around his neck.

Zedd growled and pulled Rita excitedly towards him. "My queen I wish to relish this. I plan on keeping this boy as a pet. After all, all his friends are dead." At that they both laughed cruelly as Tommy felt the tears roll down his eyes.

He had failed his friends.

***************************Hours later in Billy's cell******************************

Billy was unaware that he had fallen asleep until the burbling and gurgling of putties awoke him. Shifting on the stone slab bed he pulled away from the bars of the cage as far as he could go. The putties pointed at him, like one does in a zoo, and then tossed a few small items through the bars. Even though none of the items came close to hitting Billy, he winced at each one as they clattered to the ground inside his cell.

When the Putties had retreated, Billy moved towards the items now hidden by the fog on the floor. "What?" He mumbled out loud to himself. The first box he came upon was an unopened of chocolate chip granola bars. His stomach growled loudly as he studied the box. It appeared to be safe. Billy placed the box on his stone bed and continued to feel through the fog. His hand next touched a very small item. Pulling it out of the fog Billy could see it was a thermal Mylar emergency blanket. While it would provide no padding it would give him a way to conserve his body heat. The temperate already felt like it was dropping. The next item he found was a gallon of drinking water and finally the last item was a first aid kit. Without thinking Billy opened it and took the first pain killers he could find. He would never be able to think clearly and come up with a plan with this constant pounding in his head.

Going through the surprisingly extensive first aid kit, Billy was able to find what he needed to doctor himself up. Using the few butter fly bandages, he was able to avoid having to use the needle and thread to close the deep wound on his arm. He covered his wounds with antibacterial ointment and binding it with clean gauge Billy began to feel a bit better and that was making him worry. Zedd would not have gone to all this trouble if he wanted Billy to die. No, he must have plans for him. And that thought frightened Billy to his core.

******************************Zedd's throne room***********************************

Zedd laughed on his throne. Everything was his now. Sure the pathetic humans had put up a bit of a fight but without their precious power rangers the world had surrendered in a matter of hours. 47 hours to be exact. He had killed millions but it was worth it. The humans that remained would be slaves. Digging out crystal mines, working farms, gladiator sports and some more lush female entertainment for himself. One female in particular he found very intriguing and her capture had pleased him greatly. The red light from his eyes stared out and found her in the cell he had placed her. His pretty pink firebird. "Don't worry," He mused to the spell induced, suspended animation, sleeping form. "I have use for you."

He laughed again. Tommy was chained to the floor of the throne but he couldn't see what Zedd could. Oh if only he knew. He might even try to put up a little fight. The thought was amusing. Violent coughing brought Zedd's full attention back to his new pet. Tommy was on his knees weakly wiped at the blood around his lips. There was blood on the ground in front of him. Zedd frowned.

"FINSTER! GOLDAR!" He bellowed startling Tommy.

"Here my lord." Finster said bowing lowly as he rushed in on his small feet. Goldar hurried in after him.

"Finster, take my new pet and get him fixed up. I don't want him dying until I say so. He shouldn't give you any trouble but take a few putties with you." Zedd pointed his staff and two putties appeared from the air. There rough clay hands pulled on Tommy's chain and half carried, half dragged him away.

"Of course my lord, your wish is my command." Finster bowed again and then hurried to follow the putties.

Once they were gone Zedd turned to his most loyal and sniveling servant. "Goldar bring me the blue ranger. It's time I discuss his position in my new world." Zedd waved his staff and thick silver chained appeared in Goldar's hands.

Goldar jingled the chains laughing slightly. "As you wish my lord."

******************************Billy's cell******************************

Billy sat curled in his thermal blanket. He had eaten a few granola bars and had some water but he was rationing what he had. Billy theorized he had been here about three days now but without a watch, the sun or the moon it was impossible to know for sure.

A jingling of metal got his attention. Standing, Billy laid his blanket on the stone slab and approached the bars. "Hello?" he called softly. His voice sounded disused and rough.

"Hello blue ranger, though blue no more are you. Ha! A powerless ranger! What was your name worm? Bobby?" Goldar laughed and Billy stepped back from the bars. "There will be none of that." Goldar held up the chains and Billy suddenly found himself bound inside the cell. Thick heavy chains wrapped from his shoulders to his hands. His hands were together in front of them. The lead of the chain steaming out from that point like a leash. "Lord Zedd wants to have a word with you." The stone bars of the cell vanished and Goldar tugged on the end of the chain, pulling Billy. "Walk!" He commanded, hitting the blunt end of his sword between Billy's shoulder blades. Billy muffled a yelp of pain but walked on as Goldar demanded.

Goldar led him though the caverns, up winding stair case after stair case until the underground passages opened. Actual crafted stone and metal work began to replace the uncarved stone around him. Walking through the halls of the now obvious castle Billy couldn't help but marvel at what he was seeing. The same thick white fog was in the hallways here and it was thicker. Putties moved about in serving jackets with trays and tools like old Victorian house staff. Passing one doorway Billy got just the quickest glimpse of the earth from a balcony before Goldar pulled him roughly again.

Passing a few more hallways Billy found himself outside a large metal door with a giant Z on it. As the door opened Billy screamed in surprise and fear. Jason's severed head was on a spike just inside the doorway. Jason's eyes were open and his face was trapped in a grimace. Billy bent over and began to dry heavy but Goldar shoved him, forcing him forward towards the throne. Seeing Jason's head had destroyed something inside Billy. No matter what Zedd wanted from him. He wouldn't give it to him.

As the throne turned around Goldar kicked Billy in the back of the legs forcing the teen to his knees on the floor. "Hello blue ranger…Billy isn't it?" Zedd asked.

"He asked you a question worm!" Goldar growled when Billy didn't answer. Billy simply nodded.

"Well then Billy. I am sure you have surmised that your world has fallen. You have failed as a power ranger but I have brought you here and kept you alive for a purpose. Your skill with Zords and technology has not gone unnoticed. I require you to fix my Serpentera. With her power I will conquer the rest of the universe. You'll be rewarded for you work as well Billy. You will be allowed to live when all of your friends have fallen. I might even give you a few privileges." Zedd laughed.

Billy gathered all the courage he could. Locking his gaze with Zedd he answered. "No."

"No? You swine! How dare you say no to lord Zedd! He can crush you like the bug you are." Goldar spit into Billy's face.

Billy tried not to flinch.

"Enough Goldar." Zedd stood and took the few steps down from his throne. "Billy, that spirit is something I always found interesting about humans. Their ability to say no even when faced with horrible torture." As Zedd spoke he waved his staff creating four putties. Apparently already having their orders, he tossed one of them a small bag of pink powder as they left the room. "But do you know your human bravery has a big weakness?"

Billy swallowed hard and shook his head.

Zedd walked towards his balcony. "Oh yes all humans have weakness, but you in particular have a very big weakness. Something that when threatened will make you do as I command. Obeying without question."

"Let me go! Let go of me!" A voice echoed through the hallway, coming closer. A very familiar female voice.

Zedd turned back and approached Billy. "That would be your weakness now." He said as Kimberly was hauled into the chamber and thrown roughly to the ground in front of lord Zedd. Before she had a chance to react Zedd waved his staff binding her in thick, heavy chains, the same manner as Billy.

"Kim?" Billy whispered, taking in the sorry sight of his best friend. Her pink shirt was ripped and stained. Her hair was matted with a combination of dirt, sweat and dried blood. Billy was grateful the blood was dried and not still bleeding. Both of her cheeks were bruised as if she had been slapped roughly and her bottom lip was split. Her eyes were red and the tracts down her face indicated the amount tears she had been crying. Her voice just a moment ago had some fight in it but her body obviously did not.

God no, Billy thought. Not her. Zedd was right. Billy would do anything in his power to keep her from being hurt.

"Billy? He…he said everyone was dead." Kimberly whispered back, her voice wavering. She couldn't believe Billy was really here.

Zedd laughed. "They are dead. See for yourself." With a snap of his fingers. Jason's severed head fell into Kimberly's lap. She didn't scream or faint, these are the reactions Billy expected. She went very pale as quiet sobs shook her frame making her hiccup.

Her sorrow drew Zedd's attention and removing his mouth guard he approached the girl. Yanking her hair back, Kimberly could only whimper in pain as Zedd exposed her snow white throat. Zedd bent down and let his long serpent like tongue slip out from his lip-less mouth. The red and slimy tongue curled around her neck. Pulling back he spoke lowly in a feral growl. "You taste divine, Kimberly." He said letting her name roll off his tongue. His hand pressed on her shoulder and Kimberly was trembling under his touch. The spark of her rebellious nature snuffed out by that one action. "So…Billy do we have a deal? Or shall I make Kimberly the first of my harem?" The very thought made Billy's stomach turn as Zedd put his face plate back on.

"I'll do whatever you want lord Zedd, just please don't hurt her." Billy said weakly.

Zedd laughed. The boy had called him lord. This really was a triumphant day.

"But I have a request? Please my lord." Billy looked at the floor as he spoke.

"You worm! A request of lord Zedd! How foolish of you!" Goldar started but lord Zedd held up a hand silencing the golden ape- lion hybrid.

"Speak." He commanded to Billy.

"I want Kimberly to stay with me. I…I won't work if I don't know she's alright and she can be a big help in fixing Serpentera. Her hands are smaller; her fingers are more delicate and agile then mine." Billy swallowed hard. This was a big request but he meant every word. He would not work if he was not positive Kimberly was safe.

Lord Zedd returned to his throne thinking. "Very well, I will grant your pathetic request with one strict condition there will be no mating! I don't want any brats around. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my lord." Billy said bowing in half as best he could. He nudged Kimberly and she bowed as best as she could yet never took her eyes off Jason severed head laying just a foot or so from her knees.

"Goldar, take them back to Billy's cell. I suggest you both get some rest. You have a lot of work to do. I don't care if it takes you 1000 years. You will get Serpentera operational." Zedd demanded as Goldar dragged the teens in chains away.

******************************Finster's monster making room**********************

"Oh dear my boy. They certainly seem to have done a number on you." Finster muttered poking and prodding Tommy relentlessly.

Tommy had been strapped to a large wooden chair. Leather cuffs held his arms on the arm rests and his legs locked firmly to the base. His head hung weakly. "Well don't worry." Finster continued. "I am sure I can whip up a concoction that will fix you right up."

Finster turned away and began to mix a variety of liquids together. Tommy cracked his unswollen eye open. It was so bright in here and the place smelled like art class.

"Now here we go." Tommy jerked back as something cool and wet touched his face. "Be still." Finster chastised. "You want your wounds to close, don't you?"

"I want to die." Tommy whispered even as the pain began to subside on his facial wounds.

"Now now we can't be having any of that. Here drink this." Finster pushed a glass vial of green liquid to his lips. "It will stop the internal bleeding."

Tommy turned his head slightly, refusing the liquid. "Don't be like that." Finster warned. "Or the putties will have to hold your head while I force it down."

Surrendering Tommy moved his lips and drank the green liquid. The pain he felt internally melted as the liquid spread. His eyes began to grow heavy.

"Now you're just going to take a little nap and when you wake up you'll be all better." Finster assured. Tommy desperately tried to fight the effects. He didn't want to sleep. If he slept he would dream of his friends…

And his failure.


	2. Chapter 2

***********************Somewhere in the caverns under the moon castle********************

Goldar lead the two chained teens back into the caverns deep under the castle, pulling them roughly along. Billy stole glances at Kimberly. He knew he was in bad shape but her wounds had been left untreated. Of the few cuts he could see, on her face and arms, the redness of infection and inflammation was obvious. He would need to doctor her up as soon as they got back to his cell. Assuming the first aid kit was still there. If left untreated even those small infected wounds could turn her blood septic over time and kill her.

"Get in there swine." Goldar commanded. Billy stepped into the cell followed by Kimberly. She gave a yelp of pained surprise when Goldar smacked her hard across the bottom.

Goldar laughed at her blushing. As the stone bars reappeared, the chains binding them melted away into nothing. "You best rest humans, tomorrow will be a long day of hard work." He laughed again and returned the way they had come. When Billy could no longer hear him, he spoke.

"Are you okay Kim?" He asked, watching her rub her behind slightly.

"Am I okay? Billy is anything okay? Our friends are all dead! Our home is destroyed." She suddenly cried out startling the blue ranger. Tears poured down her eyes. "I don't know what to do." 

Billy frowned at her pain. Kimberly had always been the emotional rock. The pink heart energy of the team. Without hesitation he pulled her into his arms, calming the hysterical girl as best he could. She continued to speak, "Before I saw you, Zedd he said...he said such horrible things and that he...he wanted...me. He...he was going to..." her words died off as another sob wracked her small frame.

Billy's eyes flashed dangerously and he tightened his hold on her ever so slightly. He would be damned if Zedd would ever touch her again. But when he spoke his voice was gentle without the anger he felt towards his new 'lord'.

"Kimberly we have each other. We have to have hope. You once told me there is always hope." He tried to smile.

She shook her head and pulled out of this arms slightly. "I don't see any hope this time. There is nothing to hope for."

"There's still Tommy. Unless you saw him...?"

Kimberly's head shot up. "No, I was knocked out soon after you were. Goldar used magic dust and I blacked out. Jason was still fighting when I fell. I remember him screaming my name and I think I heard Tommy yell for Jason. He had just arrived."

Billy rubbed under his chin. "With all the past history between Tommy and Rita don't you think if he was dead Zedd would have rubbed it in our faces...like with Jason?"

Billy watched Kimberly swallow hard. They were both still greatly disturbed by the red leader's severed head. Kimberly wrapped her arms around herself. "Yeah he probably would have."

Billy smiled at her. "So let's have hope and right now do whatever we can to survive. Come on, let me look at those injuries." Billy held up the first aid kit.

"Yes Dr. Cranston" Kimberly said with a slight smile taking a seat on the stone slab. As Billy looked her over and began to apply antibiotic ointment and bandages Kimberly couldn't help but wonder at him. This was not the shy, awkward Billy that she knew. This was the second in command, willing to risk everything for a teammate Billy that she only ever saw during a battle.

His gentle voice drew her from her musings."I need to stitch your lip wound closed or it won't heal properly but I don't have anything topical to dull the pain of the stitches going in." Billy explained threading a needle. "I'll be as gentle and as quick as I can."

"I trust you." Kimberly's smile faded the moment Billy slipped the needle into her lip. Her knuckles where turning white from her excursion of gripping the stone slab to keep still. Other then the change in her breathing Kimberly made no sounds of pain. It was over in just a minute as Billy snipped the remaining thread away.

"Just three stitches. It will heal just fine." Billy assured his friend. Kimberly was thankful there was no mirror in this place. The thread Billy was putting away was thick and black. Kimberly vaguely wondered if she looked like a patched up rag doll.

"Here's a couple pain killers and some water. I also have a few granola bars if you are hungry." He offered, handing her two small white pills.

She shook her head and swallowed the pills down with a few sips of cool, clean water. "I don't think I could eat right now, not... after seeing Jason."

Billy nodded and turned his back to her putting the first aid kit away.

"Thanks Billy. Not just for fixing me up but for back there in the throne room. Thank you." Kimberly reached out and gave his hand a squeeze.

Billy turned, swiftly kneeling in front of her, taking Kimberly's hands into his. Gazing into her eyes she couldn't help but marvel at the strength she saw there. Kimberly felt so broken but Billy seemed more resolute and stronger than ever.

"I meant every word Kim. I won't fix Serpentera or do anything Zedd commands unless I know you are safe. I would rather die first." He promised.

Kimberly opened her mouth to say something but Billy continued. "We should try and get some sleep." He moved to lay down on the floor next to the stone slab.

"Billy what are you doing?" Kimberly asked, peering down at him. He merely raised an eyebrow at her. "If you sleep on that wet floor you're going to get sick. There's enough room for both of us up here." She offered.

Billy stood and joined her. "Are you sure Kim?" There was enough room for both of them but only if they sort of cuddled all night.

She nodded scooting closer to the wall. "I'm sure. Besides even with this," She said holding up the emergency blanket, "I think its going to get rather cold."

Billy let Kimberly lay down first and then positioned the thin Mylar blanket over both of them as he laid down. For a moment he was hesitant to touch her but Kimberly curled into his side like a kitten. Her head laying gently on his shoulder for a bit of comfort.

"Is this okay?" Her voice was soft and held a bit of awkwardness. Since she was asking permission to lay her head upon his body.

"Its fine." He assured his friend as he put his free arm around her lower back drawing her closer. He felt her sigh and snuggle deeper into his chest. For just a moment he forgot all the terrible evils that had befallen him. This moment suddenly felt so strangely right.

Slowly Billy felt his eyes close. As long as he had Kimberly to protect Billy knew he could keep going.

****************************Another chamber****************************

Slowly Tommy felt his eyes open. His body felt warm and relaxed. He felt safe but that was a lie, as dark metal bars of the cage around him came into focus. He was on a dark futon mat but the cage itself was only the size of a large closet. Still up Tommy rubbed at his red eyes. He's injuries were healed but his eyes were worn out. He must have been crying in his sleep.

Putties moved all around him but they were completely ignoring him. It was as if he was invisible. His cage was in the center of a large and cavernous room. Light seemed to come from glowing stones on the walls but it was far from bright. There were stone slab beds and stone bunk beds set into the rock walls of the cavern around him. Dozens and dozens of them. Tommy had always wondered where the putties they didn't destroy went. For awhile Tommy simply watched them. They seemed to have different roles. Some Putties had on vests, the seemed to be the most important. Tommy could see them carrying silver and gold covered trays. Next seem to be worker putties. They always had a different kind of tool in there hands. Wrenches, hammers, saws etc. The last group of putties always carried rags in there hands. They constantly seemed to be cleaning the wall, floor or anything else they seemed able to reach.

Tommy listened. It sounded like construction was happening not too far away from his current position. Or maybe it was just a bad echo. Commotion from the far side entryway got his attention.

"Hurry up!" Baboo said to some of the closest putties. "Lord Zedd wants that new expansion done by as soon as possible."

"Right an after that the kitchen need to be expanded and the laundry and oh there so much work to do." Squatt whined.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked the duo. He felt strangely calm and unafraid, perhaps a side affect of the strange brew Finster gave him. Perhaps just because he felt so defeated and broken inside.

"Oh look the green ranger's awake." Squatt pointed at Tommy with an odd grin.

Baboo hit him hard on the head. "Don't call him that you dummy. He's not the green ranger anymore."

"Well what do we call him? Slave? Pet? Goldar calls him worm or swine." Squatt asked Baboo ignoring the human in the cage.

"My name is Tommy." He growled at them. It was frustrating the way they ignored him.

Baboo and Squatt both looked at him now. "Well we can't call you that." Baboo said sounding almost sad.

"Lord Zedd would have our tails if we called you by your name." Squatt added, wiping at the drool he always seemed to have.

"How about we call you pet Tommy? Would that work?" Baboo asked. Tommy blinked, he knew these two were evil but they always had seemed not quite evil enough. More of a neutral evil.

"Y-Yeah that's fine." Tommy said sitting back down on the futon.

"Listen are you hungry? Lord Zedd would be mad at us if we didn't feed you." Baboo wondered.

Tommy shrugged, "If memory serves you don't have anything up here I can eat." He said alluding to the time he was the evil green ranger and unable to join them in there feasting.

"Oh don't worry we have human food." Baboo assured. "Zedd would hate it if his pet Tommy starved."

"Ooh and we have to feed the other on...OWW!" Squatt yelled as Baboo hit him much harder then normal.

"Shut up you ding bat! You want to get us in trouble?" Baboo looked around quickly as if the very stones could hear them. Then he looked at Tommy. "We'll send you food and drink soon." he promised.

With that Rita's two minions hurried out of the room shouting orders to putties as they went. Tommy frowned and covered his face with his hands. He didn't want his expression to give anyway anything he was thinking. Squatt had let something slip about there being another human to feed. Tommy closed his eyes and remembered the battle. There were only two people it could possibly be. Kimberly...she hadn't appeared severely injured when she fell and before he was killed, Tommy was pretty sure Jason had yelled something about a spell. But no, if it was Kimberly why didn't lord Zedd taunt him with her? Tommy could never hide his feelings when it came to the pink ranger. He had dated girls before he came to angel grove but he had never felt a need to protect someone like he did with her. He loved her even though he was sure she didn't return his feelings that deeply yet. Heck the one date he has asked her on they were interrupted in the first ten minutes by a monster. The thought of Kimberly made another tear slip down his face. Tommy shook it away. He was in no position to mourn. It was not safe here. Sighing, Tommy continued to think. If it wasn't Kimberly that left Billy. He had seen a large number of putties around Billy but after that, he wasn't sure what happened. Immediately Tommy's thoughts were filled with dozens of ways the lord of evil could use someone as talented and smart as Billy.

Although a great power ranger, Billy did not have the strongest fighting spirit when alone and unmorphed. Poor guy was probably terrified, Tommy thought. Even if Squatt was wrong or lying the thought that maybe one of his dear friends being still alive put a spark of hope back into his heart.

Setting his jaw Tommy was determined now to do whatever it would take to survive. Standing he began to run through his warm up stretches followed by his katas. He couldn't give up yet. He had to be strong.


	3. Chapter 3

***********************Somewhere in the caverns under the moon castle********************

Billy had a fleeting moment of hope that everything had been just a terrible dream as he began to awaken. He had the same fleeting hope every morning he awoken in this prison. He worried there would come a day no such hope came to him. That thought frightened him, for unless he had hope, he could not carry on. The hard stone underneath his body made his joints ache painfully, yet he did not move. He did not wish to disturb the soft sleeping form curl against his body. Billy smiled slightly and moved a stay hair from the face of his sleeping friend, Kimberly. He sighed. At least she was here, at least she hadn't been a dream. She was pressed tight against him, whether for warmth, protection or just the comfort of human touch he didn't know, but he would provide her with all three.

Billy felt a pressure move in his lower body. If it wasn't for that he would happily to continue being in discomfort on the stone slab for her sake. But with what his body needed to do he would be less embarrassed if Kim was still asleep.

Slipping out from under the thin emergency blanket, he was careful to cradle her head gently. She had been using his chest for a pillow. She moaned slightly as he let her head rest on the stone slab and she wiggled a bit but remained in unaware slumber for the moment.

Billy knew the change in position would awaken her soon, so grabbing the metal bucket, he put as much space between himself and her as he could. Billy dipped down close to the ground, trying to use the fog to hide, as the tinkling of water hitting solid metal filled the air. Billy stole a glance at Kimberly. "Still asleep." He reassured himself mentally.

Finishing his business he moved to checking on what supplies they had. Half a gallon of clean water and three granola bars remained. He frowned, this would not last them longer then today. He...he would have to ask Zedd or Goldar or someone for more food. More then likely they would make him beg and grovel for it. Billy swallowed hard pushing the fear down. He could no longer be afraid. He...had to be the leader now...now that Jason and the others were...gone.

"B..Billy!" Kimberly called out rubbing fanatically at her eyes, forcing the sleep away. She had not seen past the fact he was no longer beside her. Her voice held a fear he recognized. His voice had been like that often enough. Instantly he was by her side.

"I'm here Kim." He assured softly, and only then noticed she was shaking. "Are you cold?" Concern in his voice. The room was not warm but to be shivering that hard could be an indication of a fever brought on by infection.

She shook her head and looking into his eyes. Billy could see the tears of pure fear just on the edges of her thick lashes. "Nightmares..." she whispered.

"Want to talk about it?" Billy offered, she shook her head again.

Billy regarded her for a moment, giving her a chance to change her mind. When she didn't he simply nodded, "Want something to eat?" he offered. A distraction would help her forget whatever she had dreamed of.

Her stomach growled loudly and Kimberly gave a half smile. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry."

The great thing about having a stone slab for a bed was its fast and easy conversion to a table to eat on. Billy pulled out the three granola bars he had left. He didn't have to say anything about the waning food supply. Kimberly understood. He pushed two of the three granola bars towards Kimberly before unwrapping one for himself.

She defiantly pushed one of the granola bar back. "You need this more then me. There's a lot of work to do on Serpentera."

Billy raised an eyebrow regarding her. "When's the last time you ate Kim?"

She frowned and furloughed her brow in thinking. "I'm not sure." she answered truthfully.

"Then it's been far too long." Billy said pushing the second granola bar back to her.

He finished his own granola bar and Kimberly had finished the one she had unwrapped. The third lay unopened between them.

"Kim." Billy's voice was stern but gentle. She couldn't help by smile at his leadership skills.

"Go halfies?" She asked in a slight childish voice.

Billy chuckled. "Go halfies." he said, breaking the granola bar into two pieces.

After they ate and finished most of the water Kimberly began to fidget. "Billy, I kinda of...sort of...need to..um..." she hesitated.

"There's a bucket over there. I had to use it earlier" he warned her since it wouldn't be empty.

Blushing Kimberly found the bucket he had referred to. Looking back she had no reason to worry. Billy was being a perfect gentleman and had turned away from her, giving her the privacy she needed. The sound of her water hitting the bucket was so loud she blushed even deeper. This was just something she would have to get use to. No reason to be embarrassed, she thought, this is a natural human body thing.

Kimberly stood and zipped her pants. "Do you think they'll come for us soon?" She asked. Her question giving Billy unspoken permission to turn around.

He shrugged, "Probably." She nodded. Now all they could do was wait.

****************************Tommy's cell******************************

Squatt and Baboo had been good to there word. Tommy had quickly found himself in the center of his small mattress surrounded with trays full of lush and rich foods. Platters of roasted chicken, lamb chops, pork sausages, braised ox tail, crab legs, flounder stuffed with shrimp not to mention the trays full of fruits and vegetables. Three decanters were also in there. One filled with milk, one with water and one with what smelled a lot like wine.

Tommy looked at the spread. He never ate this well at home. His family had never been very well off financially. He licked his lips as the amazing smell came to his nose. If he was to be fed like this every day, he needed to be careful he could get fat. Grabbing a chicken leg Tommy began to eat. He knew he had to keep his strength up but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He doubted Billy was eating as well as he was. Tommy had decided that Billy could be the only other human Zedd would keep to serve him. And Zedd would probably keep Billy cold, hungry and fearful. Working the poor blue ranger as close to death as he could. Tommy had to help him. He had to keep his eyes and ears open and his mouth shut gathering as much information as he could.

Taking a long drink of cold sweet milk, Tommy began to form a plan of sorts. He would keep up the "pet" act as long as he had too. Even if it took months to find Billy's location. He would be...submissive and defeated. The only thing that worried him was the acting part. He never did well in drama club and had only joined because of Kimberly.

"Enjoying the food, pet Tommy?" Baboo asked drawing Tommy from his thoughts. Tommy lowered his voice and dropped his gaze, he needed to play a part. "Its very good, but why so much?"

"We didn't know what you liked to eat." Squatt said wiping his mouth. "Though I'm not sure how you can eat such icky stuff. Belch."

"Quiet you." Baboo said. Tommy looked up and saw for the first time Baboo was carrying a small tray of food. It was much smaller then what he had been given. Tommy could only see a few cubes of cheese, two slices of chicken breast and a handful of grapes. Another decanter of milk appeared to just barely be staying upright on the tray. Not much of a meal but certainly nothing Squatt and Baboo would be having as a snack.

Baboo saw him looking. "Oh no pet Tommy. This isn't for you." he scolded like one would a begging dog. Turning the tray away slightly.

"That's right, you eat yours. Rita might want to come play later." Squatt add.

Tommy dropped his gaze and obediently began to munch on a lamb chop.

"Good boy." Baboo praised before he and Squatt left the room. Tommy frowned this acting like a pet might be harder to do then he thought.

**************************Billy and Kimberly's cell***********************

"What I wouldn't give for a shower. Even a cold one." Kimberly said softly while picking out bits of dirt from her tangled hair.

"Affirmative. I speculate remaining in this state could cause a break down of skin tissue over time." Billy said absentmindedly. He was on the floor looking for any kind of loose stone or anything that might be able to get them out. He heard Kimberly's gasp and realized he had said the wrong thing. "It takes months for that to happen. I'm sure we will be allowed a bath before then." he said. Kimberly only nodded.

The sound of arguing and footsteps echoing down the cavern walls made Kimberly and Billy stand to attention. Someone was coming.

"No you idiot, I say there cell is this way." One of the voices said.

"Nu-huh it's that way!" the other voice argued back.

"Hello?" Kimberly called out without thinking and Billy shot her a very non-Billy look. In fact it was a very Jason look.

"Oh there you are," Baboo said coming into view, "See told you it was this way." He said to his short blue companion.

"Baboo and Squatt?" Kimberly asked.

"That us!" Squatt said with glee, hoping around a bit.

"Here we brought you some food." Baboo said the tray disappearing from his hands and reappearing in Billy's hands.

"Eat quick because Zedd's coming to take you to see Serpentera soon." Baboo added.

"Zedd's going to show us Serpentera?" Kimberly tried and failed to keep the waver out of her voice.

"Well, as you humans say, duh! It's his Zord after all." Squatt laughed a little as the two turned and left the way they came.

Billy put the tray on the stone bed. "Its not much but it will do."

When the duo was out of sight Kimberly let out a quiet sob and sank to the floor. Her legs shaking uncontrollably.

"Kim?" Bill asked, worry in his voice as he reached to help her up.

Kimberly buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry Billy. I don't know what's wrong with me. I used to be so...strong. I mean...I'm not weak but losing everything and the way Zedd touched me and the nightmares..."

"Kim, I'll keep my promise. He won't hurt you again. I won't work if he does and no amount of...pain will make me change my mind." Billy said looking into her eyes. "But you need to promise me something."

"What?" She asked, wiping away a tear.

Billy's eyes took on a sharp sternness equal to Jason's but lacking the battle ready edge of violence. "You have to do exactly as I say. If I tell you to do something you do it, no questions, no hesitation. Even if I tell you to be quiet or sit still. Even if I talk to you in a way, I never would have considered before all this. Can you do that Kim?"

She nodded an took a deep breath. "Yes, I can."

Billy ruffled her hair. "Good, now let's eat before hood ornament head gets here." Billy smiled as Kimberly truly laughed at his bad joke.

*************************Tommy's cell*************************************

He ate too much. At least Tommy wondered if he had eaten too much. He had tried a little of each platter. He, honestly, hadn't meant to but he had been so hungry and everything has smelled and tasted so good. Blinking, he rubbed at his eyes again. He felt so sleepy.

Maybe he had been drugged. The thought popped into his head like a bubble bursting. Tommy shook his head. The food had tasted fine and he hadn't touched the wine so what...the MILK! It had tastes slightly sweet. He was slipping, he should have caught that after the first sip. Tommy looked at the almost empty milk container. He had drank almost off of it. His arms were starting to feel heavy now and he was having trouble holding himself upright. As the warm embrace of sleep overtook his mind Tommy cussed at himself mentally before drifting into a dreamless darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**************************Billy and Kimberly's cell***********************

There was no sound, not a single change in the world around them but something was wrong. They could feel Lord Zedd coming. It was a strange shift in the air almost like the charged feeling before a violent thunder storm. Kimberly sat on the stone slab and Billy stood by the cell door waiting.

He gave a quick glance towards Kimberly but she did not meet his gaze. Billy let out a breath, she was listening to him. Only moments ago he had ordered her to be still and silent and no matter what not to look at Zedd or bring any attention to herself. It felt wrong, ordering his best friend around, but this was about survival now. He had to be the leader. He had to make the tough decisions. 

"Ah there's my special little worker. Are you ready for the day?" Zedd said a smile in his voice. Trailing behind him were a few dozen putties. The putties were carrying ropes, wires, sheets of metal and all manner of tools and metal working items.

Swallowing his fear, Billy nodded with a slight bow. "Yes my lord."

"Excellent! Today will be easy. I am sure you recall how large my precious zord is? Today you will be running diagnosis on what needs to be done to get her operational." Zedd laughed and waved his staff. The bars of the cells vanished.

Billy took a step towards the lord of evil. Kimberly stood silently, eyes still downcast ready to follow.

"Oh there just one more thing." Zedd waved his staff again and Kimberly tilted forward.

"Kim!" Billy shouted grabbing her before she could fall. He held her prone and unconscious form to his chest. "...Kimberly?"

Zedd laughed at his weakness. "She is fine you fool. Only sleeping. Her...delicate hands are not needed yet on Serpentera. Leave her here for now. Ha ha ha."

Billy turned towards his new lord and Zedd saw a stubbornness sparkle in his blue eyes. Billy opened his mouth to speak but Zedd waved his hand as if pushing away Billy's concern before his voiced it.

"I have already given orders that no one is to touch her in your absence." Zedd assured.

Billy cradled her head carefully. Leaving her on the stone slab all day would probably bruise her but he dared not risk asking anything else. Lifting Kimberly carefully he gently placed her on the stone slab and covered her with the thin emergency blanket. "I'll be back, I promise." he whispered to her as he moved a stray hair away from her face.

"Let's Go! I don't have all day!" Zedd growled, with a stomp of his foot.

"Yes my lord. " Billy said following him away from the cell. He did not risk looking back at his friend. Maybe if he had he would have seen the two shadows hiding among the rocks.

"I don't like this." Squatt whispered when he was sure Zedd, Billy and the putties were gone. "You heard Zedd, no one's suppose to touch her."

Baboo shook his head. "But Rita ordered we bring her to the toy room." Baboo stood and moved slowly towards the open cage.

"I still don't like it." Squatt whined. "Why couldn't Rita get the putties to do this?"

"Because there Zedd's putties. They wouldn't listen. Just help me lift her. Be careful! you idiot!" Baboo chastised as Squatt almost dropped her head and shoulders to the floor.

"Sorry sheesh." Squatt said as the two akwardly made there way towards Rita's private chambers and her horrible play room.

*******************************Tommy****************************************

Slowly his mind was dragged from the dreamless nothing cause by the sleeping drug. Where was he now? Tommy blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the light around him. Brightly colorful toys and dolls were all around him. All different shapes and sizes from very small to human size to even larger. But there faces were not happy like toys on earth. No, these faces showed pain or sorrow or fear. He knew this room! This was a very bad room to be in. He was in Rita's private lower chambers. To be specific in her toy room. He remembered Rita had once told him that every colorful stuffed animal, every doll, everything here had once been a living soul that she had decided she wanted as a play thing.

Tommy tried to move but his limbs still felt so unnaturally heavy. When he had been under Rita's evil spell. When he had been the evil green ranger this was one of the first rooms she had brought him too. She had played with him here, humiliating and degrading him for fun. When he had been under the spell it was different he wanted to please her at any cost to himself but now a shiver went up his spine. He would have to take it again. 

Tommy pushed himself up and for the first time noticed the clothes he was wearing. A harlequin clown outfit with all the colors and ruffles it could possibly hold, just what he needed.

"There's my sweet pet, awake are you?" A cold female voice reached his ears. Tommy turned as best as he could towards the sound. Queen Rita's throne was so different from her husband. Her throne was plush and soft. The world she surrounded herself with was a sharp contrast to the metallic throne room of Zedd.

Tommy immediately dropped his gaze the the floor. If she got a good look into his eyes, Tommy was sure Rita would be able to see his spark of defiance. After all he had been trying to fight her and free himself from her evil hold once before. She knew him all too well.

"My dear pet, do you remember being here before?" She asked, her fingers drumming on the edge of her velvet lined throne.

Tommy only nodded. He didn't trust his voice to answer. Dark, haunting music began to fill the air.

"Then entertain me. I want to play!" Rita demanded as she twirled her fingers in the air and the life less toys around him began to move and dance. Tommy had no choice, he had to play too.

****************************Serpentera************************************

Billy couldn't believe his eyes. He had seen Serpentera before when he had been in the Mega Zord. Even then it had dwarfed them, but this. This was a whole new ball game. He followed obediently behind as Zedd showed him every inch of his Zord. Well as much as he could anyway. Showing him the whole zord would take days, maybe even weeks.

"This is the main bridge." Zedd turned in a circle holding his arms up. Billy's was aware his mouth was hanging open in wonder. "Wow!...just wow." he mumbled his voice containing the enthusiasm of a child on Christmas morning. Zedd laughed, waving his staff and Billy felt stranger tingling all over his skin. It didn't hurt, more like an odd tickle that only lasted a moment. "I have given you full access to Serpentera's systems."

Billy placed his hand on a data pad and Serpentera buzzed to life around him, lights and panels turning on. Billy grinned like the Cheshire cat. He couldn't help himself.

"Billy, I want you to begin running diagnosis on her systems. I want a full report when I get back. But don't worry you have putties to keep you company and Goldar will be coming soon too." Zedd turned to leave, the half a dozen putties that had accompanied them to the bridge remained behind.

"As you wish my lord." Billy said as monotone as he could.

Trying to ignore there burbling, Billy set to work. Maybe if he did a good job he could ask Lord Zedd for more food or some softer bedding. His mind drifted to Kimberly for a moment but he had to push her to the back for now. He had work to do.

*******************************The toy room*************************************

Tommy kept up his false smile as he flipped, jumped, spin and danced across the floor with the other toys. It was like one huge out of control party and Rita was getting some kind of twisted pleasure out of it all. Tommy was starting to be unable to catch his breath. How long had he been dancing in this place? At least a few hours. His body was so worn out but he couldn't show any weakness. He had to play, if he tried to stop, there was no telling what spell she would cast on him.

Suddenly the music stop and the toys around him fell still on the floor. The room went dark save for a single beam of light on himself. Tommy turned slowly as another beam of light appear opposite him. He could see the other doll now. In her pink tutu with sparkly glittery shoes. Her lips painted red with swirls of red on her cheeks. His heart skipped a beat. This beautiful human size ballerina doll awaiting his touch was the spitting image of Kimberly.

"Dance with her." Rita commanded from somewhere in the dark.

Tommy swallowed silently and reached for the gloved hands of the doll. He wondered what she was made of. Wood perhaps? He could feel nothing through her gloves. At his slight touch, she slipped around him dancing with such grace. Moving in a way he knew to be ballet but he did not know the steps to match her magically induced movements. He was clumsy and foolish in his accompaniment of her. He could hear Rita laughing at him. Tommy bit his lip and glanced at the doll again. She was so perfect so life like...he felt his heart go cold. The doll's eyes were closed! None of the other toys had closed eyes. Oh god, please tell him he wasn't dancing with a corpse? He would lose his mind if that was the case.

The ballerina doll twirled again, stopping in front of him she lifted her back leg high, and instantly Tommy held her waist. She would fall if he didn't. She was warm! His eyes went wide and Tommy gasped involuntarily. Then...then that would mean...

"STOP!" Rita screamed and the room filled with dark purple smoke. The warm being in his hands was ripped away and when he next opened his eyes he was back in the cage he had first occupied. He was alone this time, not a putty to be seen. Tommy stared at his hands, he could still feel the warmth there. "Kimberly?" he whispered to the empty space around him. Was she alive?

**********************************Serpentera********************************

Billy rubbed at his eyes again looking at the charts and number that flew over the main screen. His crack glasses were starting to be an issues in regards to eye strain. The putties had long ago become tired of watching him and had gone outside of the zord to do whatever it was putties do when not being ordered around. They had brought him a snack a few hours ago but had left him just as alone as before. Billy didn't need to be watched. At this rate, Zedd would have trouble tearing him away from such fascinating work.

"Hello young genius." A gentle and sage like voice spoke softly from behind Billy.

Billy spun around nearly falling from his chair. The white rabbit gremlin like creature chuckled gently at him. "I will not hurt you, my name is Finster."

"You're...you're there scientist and the monster maker?" Billy asked. He was pretty sure Tommy said that was the name of the monster creator.

"Yes I am and might I say you rangers did do a number on quite a few of my creatures. Very well played." Finster smiled.

Billy shook his head, was this minion of evil actually being somewhat fair. Like this is all a game? Like he and his friends were just pawns in a game of chess.

"Now I must say I am happy to meet a fellow great mind. Some of those weapons to made to fight off my monster were ingenues and from one so young."

Billy snorted. "Save your praise." Then he frowned, that had come out harsher then we meant it to.

Finster took no mind. "I'll get down to business then. Lord Zedd sent me. He wishes me to fix your eye sight."

"My eyes?" Billy touched his cracked glasses.

"Yes, lord Zedd wants you working as efficiently as possible. Now this will only hurt for a second." Finster assured, pulling out a needle from a bag that Billy had not noticed he was holding till now.

Billy stood, quickly backing away. "N...No!" He was unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Now my young scientist, don't be like that. It will be worse for you if I need to request Goldar or the putties to help me by holding you down. They will not be gentle with you." Finster said but made no approach to the human.

Billy sighed and came back to the white rabbit minion. "Where does that goes?" he indicated the needle.

"Right between the eyes. Now hold still." Finster chastised as Billy felt a sting of the needle point pressing between his eye brows. Everything went fuzzy and for a moment he was dizzy. Then is pasted. Removing his glasses Billy couldn't believe it. The world was sharper and clear then ever before even with his glasses.

"I...thank you." He said to Finster, who was putting the needle away.

"No need for thanks, but I suggest you finish up. Goldar will be coming to take you back to you're cell soon. You're shift is done for the day." Finster said standing up with his bag in hand.

"Not lord Zedd?" 

Finster shook his head. "My lord has pressing business to attend on earth." Billy frowned. He doubted Goldar would be willing to give him and Kimberly more food and softer bedding.

Billy watched the strange creature go back out the way he came. Only when he was gone did Billy relax. Carefully, he touched his eyes. He could see, he could really see.

"Fascinating." he whispered to himself.

***************************Kimberly's dream********************************

It was dark but she didn't feel frightened. Kimberly walked towards a point of light she could see far away. Soon a path of blue crystal shards lined the darkness. Unable to stop herself she giggled and hurried down the path. She felt so strangely happy and at peace here. Soon she found herself in a crystal forest. The path became lined with crystal yellow flowers. Black crystal vines wound delicately around blue and green tree trunks. White diamond like leaves hung above her. Bushes of pink and red crystal sparkled here and there. Everything glowed with a soft and dreamy light. If felt so safe and good here. Kimberly stopped as the sound of someone sobbing reached her ears. That sound seems so out of place in this crystal forest. Turning off her blue path and onto a pink path she followed the sound.

There...she could make out a man. His back was to her and he was crying, kneeling near some tall crystals. Mumbling words that sounded like a prayer mixed with a song. Kimberly went closer, stopping just a few feet away from the stranger.

"Why are you crying?" her voice came out more child like and innocent then one would think possible for a teenager.

The man in white robes spun suddenly to face her. "Kimberly?" he questioned, surprise on his face.

"Zordon?" She asked, before she felt herself falling and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**************************Rita's private chambers***********************

The empress of evil was worried. She had already screamed at her minions to leave her chambers, putties and humans slaves alike. She did not find these new human servants Zedd was sending up from earth to her liking. There were too afraid of her and there new surroundings to be of any use yet. Quickly she paced her chamber floors, wringing her hands, the only sound to be heard was the rustling of her shirts as she moved across the floor. She only wanted to have some fun. After all her dear 'husband' was on earth this very moment picking out humans for his harem. She was angry and she knew she shouldn't be. Even her father had a harem. She had been raised around it. Stomping her foot she growled slightly. She had expected Tommy to cry and sob but she never thought he would actually have the nerve to touch was she hoped had appeared to be the dead body of his girlfriend.

Rita frowned deeply, her face showing all her 10,000 years. She would have to do something. Tommy could not be allowed to think Kimberly was alive. It might give him some strength to fight but what could she do? Zedd had forbidden anyone from touching that pink brat and she had already gone against him in that aspect.

Zedd's need to have the blue ranger willing to work and serve him was too great to risk harming Kimberly. Rita sighed, and no matter what spell they used or how they tortured him, the blue ranger spirit was too strong when it came to his friends. He was too bright, too pure. If Kimberly died, he would never serve lord Zedd and in turn Zedd would punish her severely.

Sighing again, she climbed the few stairs to her throne. It was a risk but she would have to drug Tommy again and use the crystal of dreams to make him think it was never real. She would have to act soon. Zedd was due to return with more slaves shortly.

******************************Crystal power dimension************************

Zordon looked to where his pink ranger had been standing only a moment before. She had been partly see through and shimmering with pink energy. But there was no mistaking her. Zordon grinned, he couldn't believe it! One of his rangers was still alive! Turning back to the erected crystal grave stones behind him, he said a few words in ancient tongue and the pink grave stone shattered and vanished.

Standing, he hurried farther down the path, towards a little cottage made of white crystals. Even though the outside was of a simple looking structure from a fairy tale. The inside was a facility that matched the command center. Buttons, lights, wires, screens, alarms and massive computer networks. It was so complicated even Billy would have a hard time understanding how it worked. Zordon began pushing buttons and typing code as fast as he could. Kimberly had astral protected to him. More then likely guided by the sorrow and love he had been projecting into the universe for his fallen children. He knew she had too much pink energy but now he was glad of it for it fueled her dreams. Where ever she was she was sleeping, possibly spell induced. If she had survived there was a chance one or two of the others might have as well. And the sparkling pink energy around her proved one thing. Her power coin was still intact and active, even if she had no access to it.

He needed to work quickly.

************************Caverns under the moon*****************************

Billy walked silently behind Goldar as he lead the way through the caverns. Other then calling him worm and telling him to hurry Goldar had not spoken a word to him. Every once and awhile he would pull on the chains around Billy hands but it seemed more out of habit then wanting to hurry the blue ranger along.

Billy let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in when they turned the corner and his cell came into view. There was Kimberly, just as he had left her, still and sleeping. Billy stepped into the cell his chains, melted into the air around him. He immediately went to the stone slab."Hey Kim."" he whispered kneeling down, gently shaking her shoulder. She didn't respond. "Kim." he said a bit louder, shaking slightly harder.

Mocking laughter from behind him made Billy spin around quickly on his heels. He had expected Goldar to leave right away as he had always done before. But no, there he was leaning against the stone outside the cage, his arms folded across his chest, with a smirk on his face.

"You think it's that easy to break a sleep spell?" Goldar teased coldly.

"I...how do I wake her?" Billy asked, his voice far from brave.

"What is it they do in your fairy tales human? A kiss, isn't it?" Goldar laughed again as Billy's face went slightly pale.

Billy watched but he couldn't tell if Goldar was lying or not. Billy frowned, Kimberly was beautiful, even when she was dirty and half starved, but stealing a kiss? That wasn't Billy's style at all and certainly not from his best friend. Moving a stray hair out of the way he brought his lips close to her mouth. "Sorry Kim." He whispered the apology as his lips made contact. Billy's eyes went wide, she was so soft and felt so nice. Immediately he berated himself for enjoying the contact and pulled away. "Kim?" He questioned softly, his face blushing crimson.

She still didn't move and Goldar's deep laugh filled the cavern again. "Hahahaha! You moron! You should see your face! What an idiot!" Goldar tossed him a small bag of pink powder through the bars and Billy recognized it as the same powder he had seen Zedd give the putties before they brought Kimberly to the throne room the first time.

"Sprinkle it on her you fool." Goldar commanded. Billy took a pinch of the sparkling powder and did as he was told. Instantly Kimberly began to move and her eyes started to flutter open.

She yawned. "Billy? Hi." 

He smiled at her, glad she was unaware of his stolen kiss. "Hey Kim."

"Get up you worms!" At Goldar's shout, Kimberly startled almost falling off the slab but Billy caught her. Goldar continued. "Lord Zedd has commanded I take you both to get cleaned up. So hurry I don't have all day."

Without another word, Billy and Kimberly left the cell, the chains appearing again the moment they did. Kimberly watched her friend walk in front of her. He wasn't wearing his glasses but he didn't appear to be struggling to see. She would have to ask him about that. When it was safe to talk anyway. Goldar continued to lead them up and up, through hallway and staircase. Kimberly looked at the candle sconces on the wall. They were the same screaming faces she had seen before when she had been kidnapped to that one dark dimension. She took a half step closer to Billy as a black door slide opened. They were on a cat walk, or some kind of supervisor walkway quite high in the air. Below she could she a kitchen the size of the youth center. Putties were everywhere, also monsters she had never seen before all wearing chef and cook uniforms but it wasn't the monsters or putties that surprised her. No, it was the humans, people just like her and Billy also cooking and giving orders to putties. Oh and the smell. It smelled so good! There was so much food being prepared that Kimberly felt herself start to salivate as her tummy rumbled loudly. Goldar laughed at that but she didn't hear him, she was too transfixed on the sight below her.

Billy frowned. At least working on Sepentera the putties had brought him a snack. Kimberly had yet to realize it but Goldar was just being cruel. He had no intention of letting them eat the food they were seeing. Billy shook his head. He should have saved what little he had been given today for Kim. With a sudden jolt Goldar had them moving again. Kimberly let out a pained whimper as the warmth of the kitchen receded away. She was so hungry but she laid her chained hands across her belly silencing her stomach as best she could. There was no point in complaining.

They walked a bit more until they came to a set of great doors guarded by putties. It was a lavish, magical looking pair of golden doors with strange carvings and jewels adorning it. The Putties bowed to Goldar and each grabbing a handle, pulling open the bedazzled door. Beautiful white light filled the area. It was almost blinding for a moment but Billy blinked, adjusting his eyes. Before them was a very large rectangular shaped room. An obvious shower and bath area but nothing like the gym showers common at school. Just inside the door the walls were shelved and lined with a variety of shampoos, conditioners, deep conditions, hair dye and all manner of hair treatments. There must have been over 200 choices of product. After that were piles of folded fluffy towels in various shapes and sizes. The longer white tiled walls were lined on each side with ten large shower heads about five feet apart. A long bamboo bench with a short glass etched top divided the two area. At the very back appeared to be a very large pool, almost like a small lake.

"Its a bath house." Kimberly mumbled slightly. Trini had showed her pictures of the bath house she had visited in China one summer. Group bathing was still common but they were usually divided by the sexes. Not open like this.

"Hurry up and bathe." Goldar growled, leaning against the now closed door.

Kimberly look at Billy, his face matching her own discomfort. It was obvious they wouldn't be getting any privacy. Looking over the shelves of options, Kimberly grabbed a bottle of strawberry fizz shampoo and condition.

"You go left, I'll be on the right." Billy offered after grabbing his choice and towels. Kimberly nodded.

Slowly Kimberly began to peel off her filthy and torn clothes. She could hear the water turn on over on Billy's side. She sighed, wanting to look towards her new leader for reassurance but that would be wrong. After all she trusted him not to peek at her, she should do the same. Turning on the faucet, clean warm water poured out cascading around her sore and tired body. Making it as warm as she could stand Kimberly began to scrub briskly at the layer of dirt, sweat, blood and tears that had stuck so well to her skin. "Ugh...gross." she muttered watching the water turn gray and brown as it flowed into the drain. Grabbing her shampoo she began to lather up, taking in the sweet strawberry scent, when a clang of metal hitting tile drew her attention back towards the door.

Goldar had removed his amour cup and had dropped it to the ground besides him. His hands were working and moving along something Kimberly first mistook for his tail from the girth and fuzziness of it.

Goldar licked his lips and grinned at her. "I always thought you were cute pink ranger."

Kimberly let out a small squeak and spun away. It was very apparent now what Goldar was doing.

"Don't be like that," he almost purred from across the room. "Lord Zedd said no one was to touch...mmm...you, he never said I couldn't..ooh...look. Pose for me pretty girl." Kimberly continued to look at the wall ignoring the beast behind her, Goldar sweetened his offer. "Pose for me Kimberly and I'll let you pick whatever you want from the kitchen to eat."

That did it. It had been over a week since her last real meal but she had to try to bargain. "If I pose, will you let Billy pick something too?" She asked still facing the wall.

"Kim don't." Billy said, his voice echoing from his side. "I...I'm not hungry." It was a blatant lie and she knew it.

"Yes, you can both eat." Goldar promised, his voice taking on a deep desire. "Now pose for me."

Kimberly set her resolved and turned to Goldar. Slowly she moved her hands across her breasts and hips. "Ohh...yes..." he said watching her touch herself and pose suggestively. Kimberly could feel the tears burning in her eyes. She wasn't sure when she had started crying but she began to hiccup a little.

"Kim! Are you alright?" Billy demanded. He could feel her change in emotions and he could hear her crying hiccups.

"She's fine you idiot!" Goldar snapped back. "More...do more..." he panted at her.

"GOLDAR!" Rita's voice reverberated through the air of the room as if she was in the room with them. "Get in here. NOW!"

It was so startling that Kimberly slipped on the tile and landed on her tail bone. Goldar had no time to watch though, he was already grabbing at his missing armor piece, his pleasure suddenly forgotten.

"Remain here until my return." He ordered them, slipping away through the doors. "Out of my way!" He smacked a putty as the doors closed behind him.

"Kim?" Billy asked softly. He still had not turned to face her but he had finished his shower and tied a towel around his waist. Another towel was draped over his shoulders.

"Just...hiccup... give me a second." She answered. Billy stood quietly waiting a few minutes before he heard the water turn off. The room was so quiet now.

"Okay." Kimberly's said. Billy turned to face her but Kimberly wouldn't meet his gaze. A white towel was wrapped tightly around her body.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as Billy approached her. "I just wanted to help provide for us. You've been doing all the sacrificing for me. It...it wasn't that bad but I..." Billy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me Kim." He said with his gentle voice.

She looked up, forgetting how blue Billy's eyes were without his glasses on. He smiled fondly and his eyes held a warm understanding. "I don't think any less of you Kim. I promise."

She smiled and wiped her eyes. "I think it would be a good idea for us to wash our clothes while we are in here. We may not get a chance again."

"Affirmative." Billy said grabbing his dirty clothes from the floor. Going back to his side he turned the water on and began to scrub. Kimberly doing the same. Even if they were wet, clean clothes sounded wonderful right now.

**************************Tommy's cell**********************************

Tommy was bored. He could only practice his karate so much, his mind needed stimulation as much as his body did. Tommy rolled over on the futon mattress. What he wouldn't give for a book right about now. Heck, he'd settle for his algebra book at this point. Picking at the lint on his bed he sighed. At least he was no longer in that silly clown outfit.

"Hello pet." Tommy didn't even look up as Goldar's voice reached his ears. "Rita wants to see you."

Tommy simply nodded and stood. Goldar pushed him forward, funny there were no chains this time and no extra putties to guard him. Maybe they really did believe his spirit was shattered. "I take it you remember the way?" Goldar asked. Tommy nodded again. Yes, he knew the way. He remembered every moment from being under Rita's evil spell and how good being evil had felt. He had never told his friends that.

Walking into Rita's throne room a shiver of deja vu went up his spine. The air was thick with sweet and exotic smelling incense. "Come here my pet." Rita beckoned with her hand. Even though every fiber of his body screamed it was a dangerous he could do nothing but obey. Keeping his eyes low he approached Empress Rita, he bowed submissively.

"Good boy, come. Come." She said, patting a plush red pillow at her feet. Tommy obeyed and sat on the pillow. "Turn around." She said in a voice so soft it was almost motherly. Tommy did as he was asked. His back was now towards Rita and she was merely inches from him. Suddenly he felt something brush through his long hair, his head snapping up in panic. "Shh shh shh." She cooed. " Be a good boy. Let me brush out the knots."

Slowly and steadily queen Rita, empress of evil, lady of darkness, brushed and combed Tommy's hair. At first he remained on guard but as the minutes ticked by he began to relax and enjoy the sensation of being groomed. He was starting to feel strangely sleepy as Rita began to braid his hair. After half an hour Tommy's head dropped and he slipped into slumber. Rita caught him and set his head down carefully on the red cushion. Tommy was like a dog, curled up at his mistresses feet. Rita spoke some words and laid her hand over Tommy's forehead. "Kimberly is no more. It was nothing but a dream. She is gone." As she spoke the words, tears silently dripped from under Tommy's closed eyes.

Rita pulled back and smiled. There that spell should cover any lose ends and she wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Please review. Reviews help move my creative sprint.


	6. Chapter 6

**************************Zordon's dimensional home***********************

Zordon leaned back with a sigh and cracked his back No matter how many times he searched or what parameters he entered into the computer he could not get a lock on his pink ranger or her coin. Zedd must have her hidden deep within his castle. Zordon frowned deeply, his face wrinkling with lines of age and wisdom. She looked dirty and a little too thin Kimberly but had seemed mostly intact emotionally. Zedd...he must not have done anything like that to Kimberly, at least not yet. His stomach churned at those kind of thoughts. Evil knew no mercy and rumors of the cruel way the lord of evil treated females of all species from all corners of the galaxy had reached Zordon even here in this distant place.

Zordon took a moment to refocus...then an idea struck him. He had not seen what had happened to Alpha 5, perhaps he could see about getting the little robots location or maybe even perhaps get him back online and retrieve his last memory banks. Zedd has a habit of taking trophies and the little robot was of some value. That was possibly the only reason for Kimberly still being alive. A new trophy for Zedd to show off. Pressing more controls Zordon typed out a special code and sent it relaying into space.

Now all he could do was wait...and hope.

*****************************In the bath chamber*****************************

Kimberly and Billy sat silently next to each other on the long wooden bench. It had been hours since Goldar had left them commanding they remained here. The clothes they had washed earlier were dry mostly and they had redressed. Other then Billy explaining about his eyes and how Finster had fixed them the duo was silent.

Kimberly sighed softly, as the sound of her stomach growling broke the quiet. At least they had plenty of water to drink, she thought, placing a hand over the noisy organ.

Billy sighed and put his hands into his lap, leaning down a bit. "I'm sorry Kim. When the putties brought me a snack earlier. I should have saved it for you."

Kim shook her head slightly. "I'm okay Billy, besides brain power needs a lot of energy."

Billy suddenly stood. Crossing the small distance to the white tile shower wall he hit it with a fist, growling in frustration. Tears burned in his eyes. Kim wasn't okay. It had been only a week or so but she was losing weight rapidly. Her cheeks were becoming hollow and her eyes sunken. Billy knew he wasn't doing well either but he couldn't bare to see his best friend suffering.

Kimberly said not a word at his outburst she only looked at the floor. She would never voice it to Billy but she was losing hope.

The noise of metal sliding over the tile drew there attention to the main doors. Billy promptly wiped at his eyes, dismissing the tears, as two forms came in and approached them.

"Squatt and Baboo." Kim said quietly at there approach.

"Oh good you're all clean." Baboo praised as if they were children and he had expected them not to bath properly.

"Zedd will like that." Squatt added nodding, as he looked them up and down.

Billy raised an eyebrow. " Z...Lord Zedd has returned?" He risked asking. These two were not the brightest of baddies, just well just a little smarter then some of the putties.

"Oh yes now come with us please." Baboo said with a turn moving back towards the door.

"We know Goldar told you to wait for him but he's going to be gone for awhile. A new batch of humans just arrived." Squatt said as the group now walked out the doors, the door putties bowing as they passed.

"Like the ones we saw in the kitchen?" Kimberly asked with slight hesitation. She...she wasn't sure if it was alright to talk to them.

"Oh yes the finest chefs from all around the earth were brought here, not only to feed the slave humans but also Zedd pets." Baboo waved his hands with such bravado.

"Yeah, lord Zedd takes good care of his pets...so long as they please him." Squatt said taking a turn into a well lit hallway.

Billy stopped short, Kimberly bumping into him. This was not the way the came before. From what he understood of the castle layout this was going high up in the castle, not back down to there underground cell.

"Well come on!" Baboo chastised.

Billy nodded and started walking again behind the monster duo. His body language was the only thing Kimberly could read. She swallowed hard...this direction lead towards Zedd's chambers. She shivered at the though of him licking and touching her again. Billy almost sensing this, reached backed he squeezed her hand ever so slightly and quickly. It was a small gesture of reassurance and it was risky but it made her feel slightly stronger. They passed the balcony room, Billy nudged Kimberly to look at the earth. It was nice still seeing earth was there.

After a few more corridors they could see it now, Lord Zedd gigantic chrome chamber door with the Z on it. Baboo and Squatt stopped. For the first time Billy noticed the path divided. He hadn't seen that on the first walk here. Perhaps it was new or perhaps he had been so broken he hadn't seen it. There was the straight walkway that lead right to the door of Lord Zedd's thron room, but now there were two side walkways. One to the left and one to the right.

"Oh dear...was it left or right? I think it was right." Baboo asked his blueberry shaped friend.

"I think its left." Squatt said wiping at his mouth.

"No, its right I'm sure." Baboo frowned.

"Its left and you're going to get in trouble." Squatt replied before the two began to argue.

Billy and Kim merely stood there as they argued. Had they had more hope or a plan running away would have seemed like an option but where would they go? No...No Billy was forming a plan. It could take a very long time but he would get out of here with Kim if it was the last thing he ever did.

"What are you fools doing?!" Goldar's voice filled the corridor behind them. Kimberly step a bit closer to Billy as Goldar came upon them. He gave her a quick smirk before addressing the two other minions. "Why have they not been taking to there new chambers yet?"

"We...weren't sure which was it was." Squatt said covering his head a bit.

"Fools! Harem on the left, bedchambers on the right! Its not hard. And why didn't you chain them?" Goldar frowned.

"Well they haven't been any trouble." Baboo countered.

"Yeah there spirit is all gone." Squatt said.

Goldar sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And if Zedd had seen you leading them around unchained?" Billy watched as a thought dawned on Squatt and Baboo at the same time.

"We...we didn't think of that!" Baboo said with fright.

"Please don't tell him!" Squatt begged.

Kimberly snorted. They deserved to be in trouble but she suddenly felt badly for it. She couldn't think of any reason why she felt angry at the duo but her anger was there. 

"I will take them to there new chambers but first." Goldar turned to Kimberly. "A deal is a deal. What do you want to eat?" He demanded. Kimberly blinked confused. Goldar sighed. "I don't have all day."

She glanced at Billy, her mind rapidly going through the food options she had seen earlier. "Um...pizza?" She asked.

Goldar nodded. "You two morons! Go get them pizza." He ordered as Squatt and Baboo hurrying away.

Turning his attention back to Billy and Kimberly he spoke "I trust the chains will not be needed?" Both humans looked at the ground. "Good, now walk."

Turning sharply to the right the two teens walked behind Goldar. There were no other doors or corridors leading from this hallway. It ended with a pair of double doors. One side royal blue with light pink gems the other side a cotton candy pink with dark blue gems.

"Place your hands on the door." Goldar order. Billy swallowed, before reaching out to the blue door. Laying his right palm against the door. Kimberly followed his lead and placed her hand on the pink door. There was a flash of light and they both covered their eyes, drawing back. It was over in an instant. "These doors are now encoded to you. Only you may enter, no other humans will be able to get past these doors. My lord of course will be able to enter as he pleases." As Goldar spoke the doors slowly opened.

Kimberly and Billy blinked..no, it was impossible! The room that lay before them was huge. The high cut ceiling, stone work, pillars of marble and polished floor indicated at one time this had been some kind of grand ball room, maybe even a throne room. It was also very messy with items randomly strewn about but...Billy knew these items! His bed, his actually bed from his house was on one side of the room along with his computers and books and charts. Even...even his old teddy bear, he could just see it peeking out from his blue comforter.

Kimberly looked, directly across the room from Billy's bed was her own bed. Her fluffy pink comforter and sheets, her pink floor rug, her vanity, her books. A large free standing white and golden wardrobe was next to the bed along with a floor length mirror and a few bits of make up and clothes were tossed about along with some magazines. Glancing inside the wardrobe, she not only saw some of her own clothing but dresses she never could have imagined affording...the labels, they were all designer!

In the center of the room was some gym equipment. Not much, a few weights and some mats but it would be enough to keep them working out and healthy. Kimberly's eyes continued to search the room. There was a paper partition that she hoped had a bathroom behind it and...Kim's felt her breath leave her body for a moment. At the far end of the room was a swing, just like the kind in the park she use to play on. It was attached strongly to the ceiling and faced the small balcony. Yes, an opening in the wall from which she could see the stars.

It was a beautiful prison.

*******************************Tommy's cell***************************

Tommy dry heaved again, shaking. His body had long ago run out of tears. He hurt...everything hurt. His body, his heart, his mind, his very soul was in pain. He went over the battle again and again in his mind. God how...how could he have let that happen to Kimberly? Innocent, sweet, caring Kimberly. If only he had been faster. If only he had been a better fighter or smarter.

He could still see her falling, every time he closed his eyes he saw her collapsing surrounded by putties with weapons, into a pool of blood.

"What's wrong with pet Tommy?" Squatt asked worry apparent in his voice. He was carefully balancing several boxed of pizza in his hands.

"I don't know but he sure doesn't look good." Baboo added kneeling near the bars of Tommy's cage. "I think we better tell Finster."

Tommy watched them go. They could tell Finster all they liked but he had come to a decision. The first opportunity he got, he was going to go be with Kimberly.

He was going to die.

******************Kimberly and Billy***********************************

Goldar had left them alone after Squatt and Baboo had brought them a large number of pizzas. Apparently Kimberly should have specified what she wanted on the pizza. Instead the more comically then scary duo had brought a wide selection. Kimberly dug in without thinking. Wholly enjoying the white pizza with extra cheese, mushrooms and ham.

After her third slice Billy stopped her. "Don't eat anymore. We...we haven't had a lot to eat in days. There's a good chance our bodies will reject the food if you eat much more."

Kimberly pouted at Billy's polite warning about throwing up. "But...what if they don't feed us again for days?"

"I think they will Kim, after all..." Billy gestured to the room around them. "Were moving up in the world." It was a bad joke but it made Kim smile a bit and she gave his arm a playful smack. Wiping her hands and mouth clean she walked over to her side of the room and began to clean up. "You know the putties could have been a little more gentle with our stuff."

Billy snorted. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Kim." he said from his side of the room, though he did agree with her. His one computer monitor was cracked and his papers were a mess, randomly tossed about. He hated disorder.

It took a few hours but the teens had everything relatively cleaned up. Kimberly stretched and walked towards the swing facing the stars outside. Plopping down on the seat she gave no thought as she began to swing gently back and forth. It was...comforting in a way.

Billy watched Kim for a bit. She was hiding it well but he knew better. She was getting seriously depressed and hopeless. He sighed, she currently, was his reason for pushing on but if she didn't have a reason she could very well fade away. Dying of a broken heart. It wasn't medically unheard of. If only Tommy was here. If only they knew for sure he was still alive.

The door suddenly slammed open. "There's my clever pet! Excellent work on Serpentera! I read all the reports and scans. Such clever progress." Zedd said coming into the room a group of putties hot on his heels. They seemed to be trying to fix a fancy robe Zedd now wore as he walked. Billy stood still as Zedd came close to him. Zedd did a slow circle around Billy and for his part Billy looked at the floor.

"And my pretty fire bird. Do you like the perch my dear? I had it added just for you." Zedd turned his attention now towards Kimberly and moved to where she was on the swing. Zedd reached out and ran his clawed fingers slowly down her pale neck. "My beautiful fire bird. How I've wanted to have you in my palace for so long. You brighten up the place. Hahaha!" He laughed and Kimberly giggled slightly as one of Zedd fingers tickled quickly under her chin. She couldn't help it. "What a pretty laugh you have pet." he whispered in her ear. Kimberly began to tremble but Zedd had already turned away from her. "Bring the boxes." At his command one putty approached Billy and another Lord Zedd and Kimberly. Each putty in turned knelled, holding the boxes out. "I want you to wear this tonight for dinner in my harem. Both of you." Zedd glanced at Billy. "I'll send Goldar when its time."

As soon as the door shut Billy sprinted to Kim's side looking for injury. Relaxing when he saw none had been done to her. Her hands were holding the pink cloth from the box. "Billy? What is this?"

********************Finster's workshop**************************************

"And we just found him like this." Baboo worried as the putties who had dragged Tommy to the workshop put him on the floor. "There...there not suppose to shake like that are they?"

"No, they are not. Secure him to the table. I will begin scanning him immediately." Tommy felt a pair of rough clay hands under his arms and another on his legs. Suddenly a bright light was in his eyes and he flinched. He could feel thick leather straps securing his arms and legs down to the table.

"Now the scan will take a bit. You better get back to lord Zedd. You know he is officially celebrating his defeat of the planet earth tonight." Finster reminded them.

"Awww do we have to? I don't like all those female humans he brought up. They scream too much." Squatt whined.

"They will grow accustomed to us and being here. They'll stop screaming soon." Finster promised. Tommy could feel a needle going into his skin taking out some blood for examination.

"I know Rita's not happy they are here." Baboo added softly. There was a strange collective energy in the air. Tommy could feel it.

"If Rita had her way none of them would be here." Squatt added and then yelped as Baboo hit him. Something...something about how he said that. Tommy felt his mind wander back to the battle...no, no everyone one dead but...his eyes flashed opened and he thrashed on the table suddenly. Scaring the trio in the workshop. That's right Billy! Billy, he was here someplace working on Serpentera. Tommy could kick himself. How had he forgotten that?

"Settle down! Be still! Stop pet Tommy!" they shouted at him. Tommy felt another needle prick his skin and everything started going fuzzy.

"There, that will calm him..." Finster's voice drifted into his ears before everything went dark.

************************Rita's private chambers*****************************

Rita sighed and looked down at her best dress. Tonight...she should be happy tonight. The earth was hers, the power rangers dead or enslaved but she just wasn't happy.

"Ah my queen, how lovely to see you." Zedd said coming into the room. His red formal robe was done and now the putties just followed him about as he wished. Rita frowned but greeted her husband with the proper pleasantries.

"Zeddie, I'm not liking these new humans slaves. Must you have so many? The few you have sent to work in my chambers are too stupid and ugly. I don't like looking at them." Rita pouted at her husband. It wasn't true, well not fully true.

"Enough of that. They are here to stay my queen. I like my play things. They are my play things. Just like you have your special toys." Zedd growled. "And when I say not to touch my fire bird I mean it." Zedd glowed red and Rita recoiled slightly but his rage was over in a moment. "Now get dressed my precious queen. I want to show you the harem tonight."

Rita sighed as Zedd left and began to change her clothes. It was tradition. She would see the harem once and then never again. It was royal, it was natural, it was expected.

So why did it hurt so much?

*******************************Kim and Billy's room***********************

"I look ridiculous." Kimberly frowned looking at her refection in the mirror.

"You?" Billy called from across the room. "Have you seen these pants?" Kimberly turned and busted out into giggles. 

Billy frowned at her. "Oh hardy har har."

"I'm sorry Billy. Really I am." Kimberly promised as Billy joined her looking into the mirror, placing his arm around her shoulders. "But what is Zedd thinking?"

"I do believe we look like something out of 1001 Arabian Nights. " Billy added. Indeed the flowing outfits of thin soft material seemed strangely exotic to the two teens. Like something from a story book.

Kimberly shrugged, " Well Zedd does keep saying harem." She struggled to adjust the thin pink face veil to her face.

"Here let me." Billy said gently tying it on correctly.

"Why thank you." Kimberly smiled.

There was a knock on the door. That was a first. "Are you dressed?" Goldar called from behind the doorway.

Billy and Kimberly exchanged a look. Goldar had seen them naked, why would he be concerned if they were dressed? Kimberly shrugged as Billy answered. "Yes, we are."

The door opened and without another word they followed Goldar down the single hallway and then continued to the left. They could hear voices now, laughing, talking, singing and music. It sounded so foreign to them. So forgotten and strange.

Putties awaited at another set of doors. With a bowed they opened the doors. Kimberly felt her jaw drop. It was like a circus, mixed with a feast, mixed with the wildest party she had ever been too. The room was a light orange color with slightly darker orange draperies on the walls. Long, yet very short, dark wooden tables were everywhere. They were covered in plates and plates of different foods. Fruit, fish, vegetables, chicken, lamb, beef, crab, shrimp everything! Sweet wine and ales were on the tables. A large pile of pillows of varying colors lay all around the tables, sitting on them were men and women. Every race, color size and shape was represented here. A group of musicians played on one side of the room. There were shirtless men, with large palm fans blowing a breeze across the room. There were fire breathers and contortionists. Clowns and magicians doing card tricks. There was a large open space and then set up higher above all were two thrones. Zedd sat upon one and Rita upon the other.

At there arrival Zedd stood and all became silent. "Ah my special guests. Take a seat." He gestured with his staff to one table on the far right that had no one else sitting at it. A single blue and pink cushion were at the table. Billy and Kim sat obediently and with a sharp clap of Zedd's hands everything started up again.

Kimberly hated herself for it but she was starting to enjoy it. The music and other people and the food. She reached for another handful of grapes. They were the sweetest grapes she had ever tasted. It was like some kind of dream. An hour passed before Zedd stood again, Rita also rose from her seat. She was leaving for the night. As she passed everyone bowed.

When the door closed behind her Zedd laughed deeply. Then everything went wild. Women began removing there tops. People began touching each other is very inappropriate ways. Kimberly edged close to Billy as a trio went by groping and laughing. The ridiculously handsome man in the trio stopped and began looking Kim up and down. Billy put a protective arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap and growled at the man. His eyes taking on a sharp edge of battle. The drunk man walked on, satisfied with the two he had.

"Yes, play my toys." Zedd laughed on his throne as the playtime continued all around him. After a little while he clapped again and people went still. He turned his gaze towards Kimberly and Billy.

"My pretty fire bird. Come, dance for me." Zedd commanded, beckoning her with his hand.

Seeing no choice she stood and stepped into the open space between the throne and the tables and people. The music began again and Kimberly blinked. The firebird suite by Stravinsky. Zedd had a sense of humor. It had been a long time since she danced ballet. At first her dancing was awkward and shy but then she caught a glimpse of Billy watching her. After that her dancing became light, beautiful and mesmerizing.

The song ended and Kimberly sunk to the floor. Zedd stomped down his steps from the throne and she stood frightened by his sudden movements. He had never come at her with such animal energy, almost out of control.

"Kimberly..." he whispered her name, his voice dripping with lust as he reached for her. Suddenly changing his mind, he moved to the closest girl and yanked her away towards the back chambers, towards his bed chamber. Shaking with fright, Kimberly was unaware that Billy had come to her side. With a hand on her shoulder he guided her away from all this and back to there room.


	7. Chapter 7

**************************Junk heap on the moon***********************

Alpha 5 received the secured encoded message into his emergency drive. Booting up he tried to run a diagnostic. His system was off the chart and all his part was missing. Oh Ai yi yi, the thought to himself. This was not good and as he decoded the message from Zordon. It was a simple message but Alpha 5 hurt somehow, somewhere in him he hurt at the explanation of earth falling and the definitive death of there of the rangers. His dudes and one dudette were no more. Alpha 5 carefully clicked on his visor eyes, only half was working but he could determine he was in a trash and scrap heap in a cavern someplace, seeing Serpentera in the distant confirmed the little robots worse fears as he click the light to his eye visor off. He had very little emergency power left but re relayed all he could out into a signal to the stars hoping Zordon would receive it.

For now he would have to go into sleep mode to conserve the 45% emergency brain battery he had remaining. If only Alpha had stayed online just a little longer. He would have seen Billy in the far distance crossing towards Serpentera.

*************************Billy and Kim's room************************************

Kimberly rolled over again. She didn't remember coming back to there room after the feast. That must have been Billy's doing. She had not gotten out of bed yet today. She just didn't have the heart. Not after last night, not after what had happened. She looked at the pink costume still on her body. They were just living toys that Zedd could do anything he wanted with. That's all, just worthless playthings. This thought distressed and depressed the young teenager. Tears slipped past her eyes. She felt so very numb, like she was already dead.

She heard the door to the room open but ignored it, burying herself deeper into the comforter. She didn't care what happened now.

Billy stepped into the room with the bounciest of steps and a tune on his lips. Yes, working on Serpentera for the lord of evil was evil but he couldn't help but appreciate the knowledge and scientific genius he was discovering within the Zord every day. It was a mental thrill that boosted his desire to learn more. It was like a drug. He was almost giddy. Setting to work on his computer a few more hours past before he realized Kim had not greeted him. He glanced over and saw her form laying still in the bed. He had let her sleep in when the putties came for him this morning but mentally he was kicking himself for not thinking to check on her until now.

"Kim?" He called softly, pushing his chair back from his computer desk and crossing the room to her. Her eyes were open and she was just staring at the ceiling. "Kim...?" Billy questioned softly again. He could see she had been crying but she was unnaturally quiet and still for Kimberly Anne Hart.

"Billy...please..." She begged him. "Make me feel something. You can do anything you want just...please. I feel so empty inside." Kim closed her eyes and moved pushing the comforter away, offering herself to him.

Billy gasped slightly as the meaning of Kim's words had caused his mind to come to a complete halt for a moment. He...he knew what she was asking but...He couldn't! She didn't really want him, not like that, not ever. Billy suddenly had an idea and he smirked, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "Anything I want Kim?"

With her eyes still closed she nodded, and Billy broke into a devilish grin. "Okay then." was all he said as Kim felt his weight move onto the bed. Kimberly blinked back a few tears. She just wanted to feel something and was willing to let Billy do as he wished.

With martial arts trained hands and a good knowledge of biology, Billy took his fingers to her sides and belly. Kim yelped suddenly, squealing with laughter and began to struggle against Billy, trying to pull away. " Hahahaha tee hee snort hahaha stohahahahap!" She pleaded as she giggled.

"But Kimberly, you said I could do anything I wanted. And I want to tickle you." He responded playfully. "Tell me do you feel something?" He teased as increased his tickling on his thrashing, giggling best friend. She had been quite easy to pin and now was at his tickling mercy.

"Nooooo...stahahaha...stop..hahaha..." Kimberly begged but Billy refused. He planned to tickle her until he was sure all the sadness was gone. His knowledge of the human body was invaluable as Kimberly was now in hysteric helplessness in his arms. He had been tickling her for several minutes now and her resolve was weakening. She was still laughing but less able to fight Billy off. After another moment of tickling Billy backed off. Kim was panting, her eyes closed, her face red but smiling.

Billy got off the bed. "Feel any better Kim?" She opened her eyes and glared at him with a pout. It was fake, he could tell. Billy smirked, "No, well I can just start tickling again." He threatened, wiggling his fingers menacingly.

Kimberly squealed preemptively. "No!*giggles* No, I *giggle* feel better." And it was the truth, she really did. She took a few deep breaths and then looked at Billy with a smile. "It's still not fair though, you knowing my secret weakness."

Billy chuckled, "Hey you knew about my fear of fish since we were kids, seemed fair. Besides I never told anyone how ticklish you are."

Kim nodded. "You know I was always grateful for that. I never minded when you and I had our little fights when we were growing up. But if Zack had ever known. That guy loved making people laugh."

Billy smiled remembering the antics of there friend. Zack would have loved a guaranteed way to make one of his best friends laugh. "I would never have broken your trust Kim." Billy said.

"I know" Kim smiled as she reach forward quickly to give Billy a tickle on his tummy.

"Eek!" Billy squealed pulling away and Kim smiled brightly. He stuck his tongue out at her and moved back to his computer.

As Billy went back to his work Kimberly got up and began to stretch. She kept stealing small glances at Billy from the warm up mats. He was handsome and they did get along so well. They always had. Billy had been in her life being her best friend long before Tommy every came in and swept her off her feet. Maybe falling for her best friend wouldn't be a bad thing. In fact since they had been here Billy was stronger and more determined then she had ever seen him. She found it attractive.

****************************Finster's lab*******************************

Tommy felt the drug wear off from his mind long before his body. His limbs felt heavy but he dared not make a sound. He could hear voices near him...but were they friend or foe? He held still and listened.

"Rita hasn't left her toy room all day." Squatt whined with a worry or compassion in his voice Tommy was unaware he was capable of.

"She's still so upset about the harem. Lord Zedd took his first human girl last night." Baboo said. Finster clicked his tongue a bit.

"I am aware, poor thing, Lord Zedd hurt her greatly. Goldar brought her in here earlier to get fixed up. Oh well, I am sure when she regales her tale to the other females and males they won't struggle as much when Lord Zedd chooses them. They will get less injured that way." Finster sighed.

"What got Zedd so hot anyway?" Squatt asked innocently.

The trio got quiet and Tommy knew they were evaluating if he was awake yet or not. Tommy held as still as he could keeping his breath as deep and even if he could.

After a moment Finster spoke. "From what Goldar told me...his firebird was the cause. He became lustful and took that other girl instead of her."

"Why?" Squatt asked before Baboo hit him. "You know why you dummy. If she gets hurt the other pet wont work on Lord Zedd's zord."

Tommy felt his breath hitch, he could barely control himself. There was only one person in the world who could fix Zedd's zord and that was Billy. Tommy had already guessed the blue ranger was here but...the only way Billy would work is if someone he cared for was threatened. Trini had been killed so the only other her Billy was close to was...but...no, Tommy sighed quickly, deciding to alert his captors that he was waking...it couldn't be Kimberly...could it?

Could the love of his life still be alive?

****************************Rita's toy room*****************************

Rita sighed, unhappy, as her toy continued to dance and play there child like games. Even her most favorite things could not cheer her today. Her mood was black and she frowned with a headache. She had wanted to play with Tommy again but Finster had informed her he was ill with some silly human sickness. It was to be expected. Zedd bringing all those filthy, unclean humans up here in droves to work and slave.

Rita waved her hand and all the toys returned to there places and became still. Rising from her throne she slowly made her way to her spell room, the click click of her heels the only sound across the floor. She frowned more as she entered her deepest and most powerful chamber. The way Zedd had reacted after seeing that little pink ranger dance...it made Rita feel so strange. Was she the empress of evil jealous of a little worthless human? If she had her way she would strangle that little pink ranger with her magic and delight as the light left her eyes and her lips turned blue. Then she would add her to her toy box but Zedd's instructions had been clear she did not dare risk harming the girl.

Flipping open and ancient book her long bejeweled finger nails began to trail over the words as she search for a spell. Something...just enough to make that little ranger unhappy. Something to make her cry. Nightmare spell? No, it's been done. Boils and zits? Quite messy... Weight gain? Perhaps but that could bring health problems... Then she found a spell that would be prefect to cast and she actually giggled as she read the spell. It wouldn't hurt Kimberly in the slightest but oh it would make her so unhappy.

Empress Rita recited words in a long dead languages and a sparking swirl of light left her staff and traveled through the castle. Putties dropped things and dodged the light as it raced towards its mark.

**********************Billy and Kimberly's room***************************

Kimberly swung contently on her swing watching the beautiful stars outside the window ledge as Billy typed away furiously at his computer. She was feeling much better, so much so she wished she had her guitar to play. She had even asked Billy about it and he assured her if the chance arose he would ask Lord Zedd to furnish her with one. He would like to hear her play music again and sing. Even if she was self taught she had a real talent for it. Billy watched Kim now as he took a break to rest his eyes, so he was watching when the beam of light hit her. She screamed, he screamed...

And when the light faded all of Kimberly's beautiful brown hair lay on the floor around her. She looked down and then felt her head. Kimberly paused a moment as her new baldness set in on her mind.

She wailed and cried in sorrow, filling the castle with her sad sounds. Rita smiled, that sound gave her great pleasure. That pretty pink ranger wasn't so pretty anymore. But Rita underestimated poor girl's wails. From two levels down in his cage a sound reached Tommy's ears and he stood. It was distant, an little more then a whisper but somewhere in the castle. His Kimberly was crying.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

*******************************Rita's toy room***************************

Putties, monsters and humans dodge out of the way as the lord of evil carried on wildly towards his queen's private chambers. How dare she disobey him! How dare she cast a spell on his firebird! Kimberly belonged to him! He owned her! The hallway turned red, as Zedd moved along it and putties who were too slow were instantly destroyed by Zedd's raging. It was good the hallways were made of stone. They were damaged but nothing that couldn't be repaired.

"RITA!" Zedd shouted as the twin doors to Rita's private and most inner chamber opened. This was her bed room. The one place no one, not even Zedd, was allowed to go. Yet in his rage he had forgotten his manners and a blast of magical power tossed him like a rag doll, out the door and away from her chamber. In this room and this room alone, Rita was the most powerful.

Zedd recovered quickly from his fall, getting to his feet, and growled at Rita as she left the protection of her inner room. His pride was hurt, though he was unharmed. Rita smiled and feigned innocent as she approached him. "Why Zeddie, I am surprised by your sudden entrance. Is something wrong?" She asked strangely gentle, as her hands pick up the closest toy in her room, stroking its blue black fur.

"Don't play dumb with me, my queen. Can't you hear her?" Zedd's voice was filled with venom. Rita raised an eye brow as if listening for the first time.

"Oh that...I had a little score to settle with...Karen or whatever her name is. I didn't hurt her, I didn't even touch her. I would never disobey your orders, my emperor." Rita assured her hot red, almost flaming, angry husband. Rita of course knew Kimberly's name but refused to show that she cared that much. "Besides are you going soft Zedd? They are the enemy they deserve to be abused and humiliated. Just like she humiliated me! So many plans ruined! I could have destroyed them all long ago, long before you even..." The moment Rita said it she knew she had pushed too far. She stopped speaking but Zedd knew what she had been going to say.

"You! You dare imply to could do anything without me! That you would have ruled the world?!" Zedd gripped his staff so hard, Rita thought it would break in two.

"Now, Zeddie... Darling...let's not do anything to hasty..." Rita tried, but she was too late as Zedd raise his staff sending a bolt of lighting to her right destroying the toys there.

"No!" Rita screamed as her precious toys burst into flames and exploded into rubble. But she had no time to morn and Zedd continued blasting this way and that, all around her, destroying. Her desperate pleas, ignored and unheard. When Zedd was done Rita sat amide the fluffy, splintered and burned destruction of her toy room. Only a small section of toys had been spared, where she had been standing during his violent outburst.

"And I'm not through yet my Queen. Its time your newest toy learned his proper place! At my feet! Hahahaha! I'll show you, whose going soft." Zedd laughed and laughed as he turned on his heels and exited the room. Rita sank down amid her ruined toys, she couldn't even cry. She was just numb.

***************************Billy and Kim's room********************************

Kimberly had been sobbing for almost half an hour now. It was obvious to Billy that after the initial shock of her hair vacating her head had worn off, that she was unable to control her waling. A spell...it was the most logical concussion. Billy had shouted down the hall calling for help when it had first happened but he had been unwilling to leave Kim's side to seek assistance, in case something else happened.

Kimberly sniffed between sobs. "I'm...sob...sorry Billy. I can't...sniff...stop crying. No matter how hard I...hiccup...try. I'm not even that...sob...upset anymore." Kimberly had wrapped her arms tightly around herself, her body shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, with held in spell-made sorrow.

"It will be okay Kim." Billy assured his best friend, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. He didn't know how it would be okay but he would make sure she was okay. She looked so alien without her hair but he would never say that to her. "If it hurts to hold it in, you can cry. It's okay." Billy offered his friend. Yes, he hated to see Kimberly cry but there was no helping it for the time being. Kimberly took his permission to heart and once more began to cry, scream and wail full force. She just couldn't help herself. Like the few times she had been under spells before. It felt like that. She knew what she was doing but she just couldn't stop. It hurt so much, like her heart was breaking.

****************************Tommy's cell*********************************

Tommy paced nervously from corner to corner and in a circular motion in his cell. He was on edge and felt ready to strike out. He paused for a moment, his ears straining. Yes, Kimberly was still wailing in pain somewhere in the castle. The sound was echoing from wall to wall, chamber to chamber but it had been going on for too long now. It was driving Tommy crazy. He couldn't just sit here, being submissive and defeated when the only girl he had ever loved, would ever love, was crying in fear or pain or both, somewhere in this dark castle. He had to get out! He had to find her! He had to save her! Even at the cost of his own life.

Tommy growled and violently kicked at his bars. When that failed he began to punch at them. He was sweating and his knuckles began to bleed. He shook the cold iron bars and in one last manic last attempt, he bit at the bars with his teeth. Putties watched from the shadows and there murmurers brought Baboo and Squatt into the doorway, watching.

"What's wrong with pet Tommy?" Squatt whispered to his tall companion.

"I...I think he knows." Baboo's eyes were wide with realization.

Squatt whipped at his mouth, his voice full of worry. "Do we tell Rita or Zedd?" By now it was well known throughout the castle the two were having a vicious fight.

Tommy hit his cage again and cursed loudly at the bars as they shook but did not give. Baboo blinked at the scene. "Maybe we should tell Finster?"

Squatt nodded, the elderly monster maker, he would know what to do.

***************************Kim and Billy's room**************************

Billy paced the floor as he glanced from the open door to Kimberly. He had moved Kimberly to her bed. She had not stopped crying but he had wrapped her comforter around her shoulders helping to keep her warm and hopefully keep her body from going into shock. Just when Billy was about to give up hope that help was coming there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, please." Billy's voice was desperate as the door creaked open.

"Hello young inventor." Finster said coming into the room with his doctor kit in his hands. "Lord Zedd has sent me to care for the young lady." As he approached the bed Kimberly pulled back slightly afraid of this white rabbit goblin.

"Its okay Kim, this is Finster, he...he was the one who fixed my eyes." Billy tried to reassure his red faced, teary eyed best friend.

Kimberly hiccuped but didn't pull away as Finster pulled a strange tool out of his bag. It looked almost like a wooden wand of some kind but the end glowed like a flashlight as he waved it over Kimberly. The light changed from white to blue.

"Oh dear, oh my, oh my. You poor thing. Don't worry, I can make the pain stop. Rita's spells are strong but, I know a counter potion." Finster said digging through his large bag mixing herbs and colored liquid into a crystal made shot glass. It changed from blue, to green then to pink then to silver. It foamed and fizzed before settling down. "Here now, drink this young lady." Kimberly reached for the shimmering cup with shaking hands but Billy took it from Finster. Sitting on the bed beside her, Billy held the cup to Kimberly's mouth, steadying the glass so Kimberly could drink the silver liquid between her sobs and cries.

As the liquid rolled over her tongue Kimberly felt her heart rate lower and her pain subside. She sighed deeply after she finished the last drop. The spell was broken. "Thank you." She said sincerely to the goblin rabbit, her voice rough from wailing. Finster was busy mixing something else.

"I'm not done quite yet my dear. Zedd, he know of your...loss. He wishes me to correct that too. Now this is a bit strong and you will sleep the rest of the day but when you awaken you hair will be restored." Finster brought a golden powder close to Kimberly, ready to toss it on her.

"Wait a second." Billy said suddenly. Finster looked at him. "Kim go to the bathroom first, drink some water and change into your Pjs. You'll sleep better that way." Billy said, his voice full of commanding leadership. Kimberly did as she was told and grabbing some softer clothes when behind the silk partition screen in the room.

Finster stared at Billy as Kim disappeared. "She needs to be comfortable." Was all he could say though he was unsure what Finster could be thinking. Billy listened to the sound of water and after a few minutes Kimberly returned. With a quick goodnight and a flash of shimmering golden dust Kimberly drifted off into a deep sleep. Billy was amazed, even as he tucked her in he could see the start of brown peach fuzz growing on her head.

Finster began to pack his bag and as he did he spoke."I feel I should warn you young genius from one scientist to another that Lord Zedd is in a terrible mood. I would highly suggest while she, Kimberly, sleeps you put some serious work into Serpentera's systems. Lord Zedd hates to be disappointed by anyone."

Billy nodded. "Thank you for the help...and the advice." Finster looked back at him from the doorway. "Thank me by taking that advice." The sagely Finster warned. Then he was gone. With one last check on Kimberly, her head looking fuzzier by the moment, Billy set to work. He would not risk disappointing Lord Zedd.

**************************Finster's workshop*****************************

"And that's all we could tell." Baboo said finishing up the tale about what they had seen pet Tommy doing.

"We think he knows, that she's here. Why else would he rage like that? Like a monster..." Squatt wiped his mouth with the back of his blue hand, drooling more than usual. This was a very bad situation. Squatt, Baboo and Finster all remembered Tommy from when he was evil. He had been there...friend for those few weeks. And even if he was the enemy now, none of the trio wanted to see him hurt.

"Oh dear...let me think. I still have some lime light beetles." Finster said, as he dug in a cabinet and pulled out a jar of slightly green glowing bejeweled bugs. "If you can get him to swallow one it would cause slight memory loss. Here now just..." but Finster didn't finish that sentence as Goldar came barreling into the monster makers workshop knocking into the trio and almost breaking the jar of rare bugs.

"Goldar! What's the big idea?" Baboo complained as he got off the floor.

Squatt whined as well patting his sore bottom. "Yeah, where's the fire."

Goldar ignored them both grabbing Finster by the shoulders. "Finster do we have any fire flower sap left? Please tell me we have some left!" There was a desperation in Goldar's voice Finster has not heard in a long time.

Finster pulled out of Goldar's grip. Fire flower sap was used in life force restoration and was exceedingly rare and powerful. "I may have some stored away somewhere. Why Goldar? What do you need it for?"

Goldar looked close to tears, well as close as a monster could ever be to feeling such sorrow. "Lord Zedd, he's killing Tommy." Goldar's voice was stained and Finster saw the seriousness there. Goldar, also did not want Tommy to die, but not for the reasons Finster, Baboo and Squatt shared. No, Goldar knew of Rita's connection to Tommy, how she had seen him as a son. He could see how attached she had become again to him in these few weeks in the palace. Losing Tommy, might destroy his empress emotionally beyond repair.

"Baboo, Squatt, help me tear this place apart. We must find that sap." Finster instructed as the four began to do just that.

*******************************Torture chamber**********************************

Tommy moaned as Zedd slapped him across the face, leaving sharp cuts on his cheeks. Tommy had been stripped down to just his boxer shorts. Strapped to a hard wooden table, his arms above his head and his legs below, Tommy was being painfully stretched. Light but bleeding, itchy scratches covered his body from Zedd's claws. Tommy was unsure if Zedd had seen the spark of rebellion in his eyes. Zedd had said nothing to him before beginning to torture him. "Another turn." Zedd command and the putty at the front obeyed turning the great wheel. Tommy let out a painful cry, his limbs being pulled again a bit further. His arms were almost to the breaking point and would snap soon, if his belly didn't split before then. Tommy whimpered from the burning of his sinews and aching of the flesh, there was no shame in crying in pain.

"Oh Tommy...to get the pleasure to harm you again. Cheers my mood right up." Zedd laughed a bit. "Too bad this will be the last time we play together." With that Zedd sliced into Tommy's stomach, he began to bleed out. Zedd watched Tommy begin to die, taking an evil delight in it.

"My Lord." A voice spoke from behind Zedd.

"Ah Goldar come to watch your enemy take his last few breaths?" Zedd asked.

"No my Lord, the people of earth. They have launched a counter strike towards the moon. A war head rocket." Goldar said.

"What?! Those little worms! Insignificant fools! I should have wiped them all out." Zedd glowed with anger. "Goldar finish up here, depose of the trash when it's dead."

Goldar bowed, as Zedd passed him and headed up the narrow stairs. The lord of evil never paused to think for a moment that Goldar was holding something behind his back. Goldar glanced at the single putty. "What are you waiting for? Go attend your Lord and Master!" Goldar commanded and the putty burbled before bounding up the stairs. Goldar waited another moment before approaching the rack.

In one quick flash of a blade, Goldar cut the rope holding Tommy so tightly. Tommy moaned but did not open his eyes. Goldar pulled out the vial of orange, reddish liquid. "I shouldn't be doing this. But for old times sake, this is your one pass." Goldar opened Tommy's mouth and dripped two glistening drops onto his tongue. Almost instantly his wounds began to close, Tommy sighed, as the pain left him. Goldar looked at him sadly."You...we're my favorite student."

Goldar seemed almost bitter as Baboo and Squatt came down the stairs. "About time you fools. Hurry. Zedd won't be distracted for long."

Baboo grabbed Tommy under the arms and Squatt took his legs. Quickly they made there way through the halls and passageways. Soon they made it to the one of the lower hangers. Hanging motionless, almost as if they were dead, were the zords of the rangers. Zedd had found each and every one of them in time and had brought them to the moon.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Squatt was almost shaking with fear. Lord Zedd would skin them alive if he even suspected there roles in Tommy's escape.

"Yes." Goldar answered as his eyes fell on the dragon dagger. Goldar picked up the dragon dagger and blew. The music of the dagger filled the air and the "dead" dragon zord's eyes began to glow. A light akin to embers in a long dead fire.

"How do you know the dragon zord will know what to do?" Baboo worried.

"It just will." Was all Goldar said as the dragon zord opened its mouth slowly. This zord, always had been able to "think" for itself when it had to. "Carry him inside." Goldar ordered and with shaking knees Squatt and Baboo complied placing the still unconscious Tommy into the seat in the cock pit. Goldar placed the dragon dagger in Tommy's lap. As the trio retreated and the dragon zord began to close its mouth, Finster hurried up to them, a large wicker basket in his hands.

"Wait!" Finster called holding the basket up for the zord to see. "I brought food for the young human." The dragon zord's eyes grew bright for a moment but then he opened his mouth again and allowed Finster to enter putting the basket at Tommy's feet.

When Finster had exited the dragon zord stood to his full height and made a metallic roar. Goldar pushed a button and the hanger door opened. The dragon zord fired a few rockets allowing it to alight in the now zero gravity and with another roar it flew out of the hanger and away from the moon.

"Where do you think he'll go?" Baboo asked as they watch the zord disappear into the dark.

Goldar's shook his head. "Its doesn't matter. We gave him a chance." They stood in silence for a moment before Goldar drew his sword and handed it to Squatt and Baboo. "Hit me as hard as you can." he instructed and they complied.

It was easy enough to explain the escape given Goldar's sever injury. Zedd, thanks to some gently prompting from Finster, blamed residual green ranger energy that was awakened with the torture. Zedd raged and destroyed the front wall of his throne room, screaming obscenities and curses. Those in his harem hid themselves as best they could, lest his rage fall upon them.

*******************************Billy and Kimberly***************************

Billy was taking a break from the work on serpentera's systems. He could only hope Lord Zedd would be pleased. As he was pacing around the room for some exercise, a flicker of light caught is eye. Billy rushed towards the balcony window. No, it couldn't be! It was the dragon zord but it was blasting away from the moon. Billy felt his breath hitch. Was Tommy alive? And if he was...was he abandoning them?

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

*******************************Billy and Kimberly***************************

Billy was taking a break from the work on serpentera's systems. He could only hope Lord Zedd would be pleased. As he was pacing around the room for some exercise, a flicker of light caught is eye. Billy rushed towards the window. No, it couldn't be! It was the dragon zord but it was blasting away from the moon. Billy felt his breath hitch. Was Tommy alive? And if he was...was he abandoning them?

Billy shook his head feeling forlorn. No, that couldn't be it. Tommy would never, never abandon them. Zedd...he must be sending the Dragon Zord out to do something. Billy glanced back at his computers. The diagnosis program was still self running and Kimberly was still sleeping. With no one to see him Billy slid onto Kim's swing and began to swing. He let his mind drift to the stars.

*********************************Zedd's Throne room***************************

Zedd paced back and forth like a wild animal with rabies. He had tortured Tommy to the point of dead. How!...How had he found any strength to escape? And stealing the dragon Zord? He knew Tommy was extremely resourceful but that...it seemed beyond his human capabilities. He had no proof but he would blame Rita if he could. She loved her little Tommy, not just as a toy. More like a son. Zedd raged at the thought, hitting the balcony railing, it crumbling under his hands. He growled and hissed, turning viciously to the putties cowering around the shadows of the room.

"I want Kimberly! Bring me Kimberly!" Zedd shouted, shooting red lightening from his staff all around the room, destroying whatever it hit. If he couldn't punish Tommy, he would punish Kimberly, Tommy's true love, in his place. The putties gurgled fearfully and fled the room. Tripping over each other in a bid to get out of the door first. They would obey.

****************************Inside the Dragon Zord******************************

Tommy sighed and shifted slightly in the command seat. At his small movements the dragon zord became still, floating in space. He would await for Tommy, to awaken. Then the real challenge of communicating with the powerless human would begin. The zord did not have to wait for long.

Tommy yawned and stretched. The first thing he noticed was how sore he was. Not in pain, but it was as though he had been in a difficult karate tournament. The second thing he noticed before he even before he opened his eyes was how quiet it was. Since his capture there had never been a quiet moment. Not in his cage in the center of that room full of putties.

Slowly Tommy cracked open his eyes, just in case. To his deepest surprise the very familiar chrome control panel with its multiple blinking lights met his eyes. For the smallest of moments Tommy wondered if he had been knocked out in a battle and everything was a bad dream but then he looked down. He was just in his boxers, no power suit, no shirt, not even any socks on. He stood abruptly and the dragon dagger on his lap, clattered to the floor. With great care Tommy picked it up and held it gently in his unmorphed hands. "Dragon Zord?" he called out softly to the air around him. He had never been inside the zord unmorphed before. Yet, he felt strangely safe. Tommy's eyes fell on the basket also at his feet. Kneeling down he opened it slowly. Right on top was a shirt and a pair of pants. Under them, on one side of the basket were several bottles of water and one of milk, still cold. On the other side of the basket a variety of dried fruits, dried meats, hard cheese and bread. It was enough for a few days, maybe longer if he rationed it carefully.

Tommy stood once more and turned in a slow circle. "Dragon Zord? Can you hear me?" He asked. At first there was no indication the zord heard him, no change in the world around him. Suddenly all the lights on the console blinked in unison, unlike in the random patterns they normally did. Tommy let out a sigh and put his hands gently on the console, notice for the first time how warm and alive the metal felt. "I don't know what to do. So I hope you have an idea. Earth's gone, my powers are gone, Zedd has my friend Billy for sure and maybe even Kimberly..." Tommy's voice broke slightly as he said her name. "I need a miracle."

The panels blinked several times and a planet showed up on the screen. At first Tommy could not read the alien letters but after a moment it changed to English. "The planet Phaedos? I'll find help there?" Tommy asked. The dragon zords panels blinked again and Tommy felt the engine start up again. Taking a seat, he allowed the smallest smile to cross his lips. He would find help, he would beat Zedd and he would save his friends.

***************************Slave chambers below the castle***************************

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Adam said, flopping onto the stiff and hard mattress on the floor.

"We don't have a choice." Rocky said, lighting a small lamp on the table. Filling the cut right out of the rock, room with light.

"Still, there just going to work us till we break and then replace us with fresh slaves." Aisha fumed slightly from the other side of the room. There was a small animal hide curtain there to block a tiny hollow out cropping of the wall from view and a bucket for a toilet. She had been embarrassed to use it at first when she was made bunk mates with these two boys she didn't know but Rocky and Adam were decent guys. The three of them got along oddly well given the circumstances. She knew she already had it way better then most of the other females slaves in the other cave rooms. There was a reason it was always one female to two males and not a good reason. Adam and Rocky weren't like that. They were friendly, but they had never laid an unkind hand upon her.

"I hear its better in the harem. Lots of food, warmth, running water and comfy beds." Adam sounded almost dreamy about it. Aisha came over and flopped down next to him, smacking his arm lightly. "Yeah and getting raped by Zedd? That sounds like a great trade." Her voice was harsh, but Adam had learned she was a real softy, underneath it all.

"Speaking of food." Rocky said, pulling out a few bowls and a box of dry cereal. He shook it slightly, unsure if there was even enough for three portions. "This is it. One of us will have to go wait in the line tomorrow."

Adam looked up. "Its your turn." he said to Aisha. She frowned. "I hate waiting in that food line and you know why."

Rocky measured out the cereal, less than a cups worth for each of them for dinner. His potion was almost all crumbs. "Just cover up like last time and keep your head down." Rocky said handing his friends there bowls. He knew it was hard for Aisha. There was always suffering in those lines and she wanted to help but all they could do right now was help themselves. They had been strangers when they were brought together but now as far as Rocky was considered, they were his family. He would protect them. He didn't have anyone else.

The three ate in silence for awhile. Before Adam spoke in a whisper. "Do you ever wonder what happened to "them"?"

"I try not too, and you know even the mention of "them" will get you a whipping." Aisha warned the dark haired teen in a whisper.

Rocky checked out the door quickly, to make sure no one had heard. He was often thankful that they had the furthest room out in the cave system. Yes, it made it a terrible long walk to and from the crystal mines, where they labored, but the putties who spied on the slaves, almost never came this far out.

"Come on its late. Let's try and sleep. Mining starts again in a few hours." Rocky said, lowering the glow of the lamp and laying on the mattress next to Aisha. She was in the middle and Adam was on her other side tugging a ragged and patchy blanket over the three of them.

As Rocky listened to his friends breathing change indicating them falling to sleep he couldn't help but wonder. What had happened to the power rangers?

*************************Billy and Kimberly's room*****************************

Billy was sound asleep when the doors to the room burst open with a loud bang rousing the bleary eyed genius from his slumber. Several putties rushed in suddenly yanking at Kimberly. She awoke with a start, the spell having worn off and instant began to struggle and shout as the putties pulled her and carried her out the door in a frenzy.

"Billy!" Kimberly screamed, reaching back helplessly towards him as a sea of gray clay seemed to wash her down the hall.

"Put her down!" Billy shouted leaping to his feet and chasing after them, running right into Goldar, who was blocking the way.

Billy looked up, the desperation shining unguarded, in his eyes. Goldar's voice was strangely calm and cold. "Lord Zedd, has sent for her. Go back to bed. There is nothing you can do."

"No! Kim!" Billy tried to push passed Goldar but the golden lion ape grabbed his arm, roughly pushing him back into the bedroom and onto the floor. Billy winced as Goldar shouted. "You forget your place worm! I have orders to keep you from disturbing Lord Zedd. By any means."

Billy got off the floor and went back to his desk sitting down in his chair. Goldar leaned against the door but said not another word.

Billy closed his eyes and prayed.


	10. Chapter 10

***************************Finster's workshop*****************************

"Baboo get those sedatives! Squatt place those badges over here. Zedd is in such a terrible mood, we need to be ready." Finster ordered, as the comical duo plus a few putties hurried around getting things in place. Human lives could be so frail. Finster was sorry to admit it but he wasn't worried about losing a slave or two to Zedd's wrath. No, it was the former pink ranger who had worried him. He had no doubt that Zedd would regret harming her, because without her, the young genius would not work. Finster sighed, he enjoyed having someone of equal intellect on the moon. He had even been hoping to perhaps speak and spent time with the former blue ranger but if Zedd killed Kimberly. All his hopes would all be in vain.

"I feel...kinda bad for her. There's no telling what Zedd will do to her." Squatt mumbled softly and for once Baboo didn't hit him.

"I know and we all know why." Baboo said in hushed reply. Yes, Zedd was there lord of evil. They would obey him but Kimberly was Tommy's true love and Tommy, when he had been evil had been a brother to them. Because of that connection, the three not quite fully evil minions, didn't want any real fatal harm to come to Kimberly.

Finster sighed and dismissed the putties. "We will just have to wait and be ready to act quickly. There may not be a moment to spare."

*******************************Zedd's Throne room***************************

Kimberly struggled with all her might against the mass of gray clay that forced her into the throne room. One moment dozens of hands were on her, the next she found herself alone on her knees in front of the throne. The great chrome door behind her was slammed shut with a resonating, hope stealing, thud.

Kimberly swallowed hard, her body beginning to tremble with fear. She used to be so brave but being alone, without her friends, without her powers and in such trouble, frightened her to her core. She knew what Zedd did to both his female and male slaves when the mood struck him. Only Billy's defiance had keep her safe from his touch but as the throne turned around and Zedd's continuance glared down at her. Kimberly felt a lump form in her tummy.

Zedd breathed out, a bit of steam coming from the grating covering his mouth. "Kimberly..." His voice was like she had never heard it before. "Come closer." She hesitated out of fear, a mistake. Zedd growled and waved his staff, red light surrounding Kim and roughly dragging her up the few stairs of his throne, bruising her knees and bottom along the way. Zedd leaned down into her face. "When I tell you to come, you COME!" he screamed at her, Kimberly flinched and whimpered slightly. Zedd reached a clawed hand down and caressed her face for a moment before giving her bottom a good hard smack. Kimberly yelped in pain. "Learn your place girl." Zedd warned.

With a wave of his staff, Zedd released her and she fell to her hands and knees in front of him. Her long hair falling into her face...wait long hair? Kimberly only had a second to realize not only did she had hair again it was longer then she had ever had it before. Falling in a brown cascade to her waist. A moment later a small pink silk cloth and a strange glass bottle of silver fluid appeared before her eyes. She blinked, unsure of the purpose of these objects. "Polish me Kimberly." Zedd said, moving his foot towards her. Kimberly swallowed her pride and reached for the cloth and silver fluid.

She didn't have a choice.

Zedd watched her dutifully polish his one foot, then the other. Then she started up the chrome plating on his legs. He could see the degradation in her eyes, her sorrow tasted so sweet. Yes, if only her precious Tommy could see her now. Zedd smiled, now that was an evil idea. His visor glowed and he began recording Kimberly's punishment for Tommy inability to die. He would save her humiliation, not only for his own pleasure but as bait. He would use serpentera to send a message to the dragon zord. Tommy would return the zord to him and willing give over his life or Kimberly's torment would only just be beginning. She was to his knees now and almost to his thighs. Her hands appeared to be shaking, her eyes watching the sick fluid flowing in the tubes along his body.

Zedd smirked and spread his legs, showing off his large metal cod piece. "Polish it." he commanded her and with tears of shame, dripping silently from the corners of her eyes, Kimberly obeyed.

*****************************Billy's and Kim's room******************************

Billy paced frantically around the room. Kimberly had been gone for far too long and Goldar still blocked the door. There was nothing Billy could do but wait and it was driving him mad. He pulled at his hair and made rage filled hopeless sounds.

Goldar snorted from the door. "Just stop. I am sure lord Zedd would like you to remain unharmed."

Billy growled, anger making him take leave of his senses. "If Zedd, has so much as scratch Kim's skin I'll...I'll..."

Goldar laughed. "You'll what worm? You forget human you are weak without your powers, so very weak. Pathetic..."

Billy frowned and narrowed his eyes. Without saying a word he began to type furious. There was a loud beeping and a light began to flash. Goldar was suddenly worried. "What are you doing?" He asked. Billy didn't reply. Goldar moved towards him and away from the door. "Answer me!" Billy smirked as he looked over.

"I just erased all of the data and discoveries I had on Serpentera...its all gone...poof." Billy opened his hands as he spoke for emphasis.

Goldar's mouth dropped open. "Get it back." He demanded. Billy shrugged. "When I get Kim back, unharmed. I may have erased the files but its all still up here." Billy tapped his head for emphasis. Now if was Goldar's turn to growl. Zedd would blame him for this. Goldar turned on his heels fled the room. Ordering putties to keep Billy from leaving. Billy hoped that his deception had worked. It was a calculated risk. That the golden lion ape would be clever enough to think of something needing Zedd's attention and would then interrupt Zedd and whatever he was doing to Kimberly and bring Kimberly back to him.

**************************Slave caves*************************************

Morning had come to the slave residents deep in the, under-the-castle, caves. There was no sun here but strange glowing rocks would get brighter during the day cycle and at night pathways would be lit dimly by small mushrooms that sprouted only in the evening, giving off a soft blue light.

"Come on Adam get up." Aisha tugged on the blanket covering her friend. He grumbled and pulled it back just as hard. "Five more...minutes." He mumbled to her, half pleading. His body begging for more sleep, for more rest. Aisha felt bad and looked up at Rocky.

Rocky sighed. "Come on Adam. You've got to get up." Rocky hated to admit it but he was worried. He had seen too many slaves, no people, he reminded himself, succumb to depression, to the hopelessness of the situation and just die. Some by there own hand, some from torture at a lack of working and some from a broken spirit. They would just go to sleep and not wake up. Adam was more sensitive and gentle in spirit than himself or Aisha. Rocky refused to let the same happen to Adam. He would drag him to the mines if he had to.

Adam curled in on himself. He couldn't shake the bloody nightmare that had kept him from decent sleep and now the day seemed impossible to face. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Please Adam." Aisha's voice sounded so desperate and with that in mind Adam forced himself up. His belly rumbling with hunger. His body aching painfully, from day after day of hard labor.

Rocky patted Adam's back in a friendly and reassuring manner. He was hungry too but if they didn't show up to work soon the putties would come looking for them and all three would be whipped.

Aisha was already covering her hair with a dirty rag and wearing her dirtiest and most distressed dress. "Try to get as much as you can." Rocky said, handing her a bag they had cobbled together from scrap fabric. " It's been too long since we've had any fruit or meat. Try for those first." She nodded. "I will. You guys get get to the mine. If I can, I'll try to bring you something to eat when I come in for second shift."

Adam and Rocky nodded and as they left the room. Adam hesitated for a moment in the doorway. "Please be careful Aisha. No risks."

She smiled at him. "No risks. I promise."

Aisha took a moment to make sure her more attractive features were well hidden before making her way to the path that lead towards the kitchen's trash room. There, if she was quick enough, she would be able to get through two or three food lines before they ran out. Last time Adam had been too slow, hence the cereal only diet they had been surviving on for the past two weeks. Looks around she felt so angry. How poorly the hard working slaves were fed. There were so many older slaves who begged and "alpha" males who dominated and stole from the others. She hated such bullies but she needed to keep her head down and get food for her friends and herself. Even if not helping those suffering so, hurt her spirit.

Picking up the pace she hurried into an upper chamber. It was brighter here and warmer. The smells from the kitchen wafting down to torment the hungry slaves. There were four lines already forming. She quickly got into the fruit line and wished deeply the people would hurry up. The other lines were growing. Most of the people were female, second shifters like herself, some covered in abuse marks and bruises. When it was finally her turn after half an hour she spoke quickly and clearly. "Three, mine workers." And a 1 pound box of dried apricots was dropped into her bag along with three small snack sized bags of apple chips and a small jar of strawberry preserves. She then dashed to the meat line, the wait here was almost an hour and too hungry to think straight she ate a three apricots as stealthy as she could. It was never wise to show you had food. Living on the out skirts as they did, Aisha knew they avoided most of the trouble that came with shoving dozens of strangers together. Rape, murder, theft, it was all rampant down here. Bad apples, finding a way to survive even if it killed other people.

Again she spoke clearly and quickly. "Three, mine workers." When she reached the front of the meat line. She could see the supply was almost out but she was given three cans of spam, three cans of chicken breast, two cans of tuna and a jar of boiled pigs feet.

Aisha skipped the vegetable line and hurried to the last line. The grains line. If she could snag a box of cereal or two or a loaf of bread, they would be set for at least another two weeks, maybe more. Some people in the fruit line were crying, everything there was gone now. Aisha felt a painful twinge in her heart. Giving away her food might make her feel better but not if Rocky, Adam and herself starved. After all this, food pantry, as it was, was only open one day every two weeks.

Aisha did a quick mental calculation between the people in front of her and the dwindling supplies. She was going to cut it very close. "Three, mine workers." She said, as the last family sized box of cheerios was placed in her arms. She almost had it into her bag when a women began screaming from about ten people back.

"Oh no that bitch isn't getting my food! Dirty trash! Filth!" the woman spat as she began to rage, the other people in the line, sensing danger, moved away quickly, giving the women a straight path to Aisha.

Aisha tossed her food sack onto her back and slipped into a defensive stance. This women was Bulk's side and much too old to be acting like this. Without saying a word Aisha dodged the woman's fist, tripping her as she passed. The women rolled like a ball, over the now empty food table. And landed with a crash on the floor. People began applauding and cheering Aisha. That women was a bully to everyone. Aisha swallowed hard before running out of the room down towards the caves as fast as she could. No doubt gossip will spread and putties must have seen what she did. It was rumored Zedd was very interested in anyone who knew any of the fighting arts.

Aisha took the long way around back to the rock room she shared with Rocky and Adam. Getting rid of the scarf covering her hair and staying in the shadows as best she could. She made it back without incident and checking carefully that she was alone she pulled out a clean rag and put a handful of apricots, two hand fulls of cheerios and a can of chicken breast, wrapping it up tight. Then she moved to the hidden stone in the wall that Rocky and Adam had chiseled out and hid the rest of the food she had acquired. Changing her dress Aisha hurried towards the mines. The temperature increased the closer she got to the crystal mines. The light glowed red slightly as Aisha entered for second shift. She was given a bucket, a bottle of water and a small chisel by an awaiting putty. There were several putties guarding the only entrance and exist but several more stood around. Some carrying needle tipped whips ready to punish. Some taking buckets of crystals from the humans and pouring them into large tubs to be melted in fire so hot it would burn skin from a distance. Of course the putties, made of earth and magic, were unaffected by such heat. Aisha hurried up one of the higher outer paths. She knew the area Rocky and Adam would be working. Its was narrow and dangerous path walk but the crystals were more plentiful higher up. It was better to risk a daily climb then to risk not meeting the daily quota per slave.

****************************Dragon Zord************************************

Tommy smiled as he did his kata routine over and over. It felt good to finally be free. Really free. It had taken awhile but he was finally able to understand what the dragon zord what saying when it spoke without speaking. He knew he had a bound with this zord and not just because he had been the green ranger. It would take a few days to get to the planet that Tommy would find help on so in the mean time Tommy was working out. He would be as strong as he could be. Mentally and physically. He would get help, beat Zedd, rescue his friend and free earth. He didn't know how but he was determined to do so.

He had hope.

****************************Zedd's Throne Room*********************************

Goldar paced outside the sealed doors. He had been unable to think of a reason to interrupt Zedd's punishment of Kimberly. He didn't know what lord Zedd was doing to her but placing his ear to the door he had been unable to hear any screams of pain. Unless he had taken Kimberly to the far back inner chamber he should have been able to hear something. Zedd would have his skin for a throw rug if the lord of evil ever learned of what Goldar let Billy do. All he could do was wait.

*************************Inside the throne room******************************

With tears in her eyes Kimberly finished polishing the Z on the very top of Zedd's head. Her fingers hurt badly from the effort and the tips were stained silver. Zedd had started making strange moaning noises while she had been working that made her very uneasy. "Oh Kimberly..." He almost purred as she took a step back. "That was a very fine polishing. You will do it again and soon." Kimberly looked at the floor, unsure of what to say or do next.

Zedd looked at her for a moment in silence before speaking. "Would you like a present?" His voice was like satin. Smooth and silky.

Kimberly blinked again and shook her head no, not trusting her voice to be strong.

"No? There must be something my pretty fire bird wants."Zedd purred. Again Kimberly shook her head no.

"Very well, when you think of something. You may ask Goldar or someone else and I will see you get what you asked for. Speaking of...GOLDAR!" Zedd suddenly bellowed and Kimberly squealed slightly covering her ears at the sudden loud noise.

Goldar entered the room and bowed low toward Zedd while sneaking glances at Kimberly. The silver on her fingers indicated her punishment she had completed. Goldar was relieved it was only polishing. "You called my Lord?"

"Yes take Kimberly back to her room. She also has permission to ask for one gift. Let me know if she thinks of something." With that Zedd waved his hand, dismissing them both. For a moment Kimberly did not move.

"Come along." Goldar prompted as Kimberly slipped slowly down the throne's steps and gave a quick bow before falling in line behind Goldar and out into the hallway. The throne room door shut with a thud and not knowing the reason why, Kimberly began to cry silently again.


	11. Chapter 11

********************* Throne room**********************

"Come along." Goldar prompted as Kimberly slipped slowly down the throne's steps and gave a quick bow before falling in line obediently behind Goldar and out into the hallway. The throne room door shut with a powerful thud and not knowing the reason why, Kimberly began to cry silently again. The tears were so bitter and she felt so numb inside and out. She followed behind Goldar without really seeing him. Her eyes continued to gaze at her silver tipped fingers. She wondered if this shining glow would come off. Even if it did, she would always know she was marked, she was Zedd's for all time.

"This way." Goldar called. It was only then that Kimberly realized she was being lead towards the bath house chamber. Not her bedroom as she had thought. Hadn't that been Zedd's instruction to Goldar? To take her back to her room? Kimberly quietly nodded and followed. She wouldn't question it.

Goldar looked at Kimberly. This was not the pink ranger that had captured his attention so deeply. As two puttied opened the golden ornate door, hot steam flooded into the hall. Kimberly expected to be greeted with silence. Instead she was greeted with the chatter of laughter, gossip and talking.

The women from the harem were bathing!

At Goldar's entrance the ladies went quiet and each of them bowed. None of them even attempted to cover themselves. "Good evening master Goldar." They greeted in almost perfect unity. Goldar puffed up, getting an air of authority and power. Kimberly had forgotten how impressive he could be when he wanted. "This is Kimberly. She is special to Lord Zedd...very special. You will treat her as such! Or you will be punished!" Goldar licked his lips at that and turned to address Kimberly more softly. "Get cleaned up. When you are done just tell the putties." With that he was gone. The ornately carved door, covered in gold and gems, shutting behind him. Kimberly looked back, and every woman in the room was staring right at her. "Um...hi." Kim mumbled, grabbing a towel and some soap. Trying to act more confident than she was Kimberly made her way past everyone to the last shower by the deep soaking tub.

As Kimberly turned on the water and slipped out of her night clothes. She did her very best to ignore the mumblings that reached her ears.

"She's special? Ha..."

"Flavor of the week."

"Nasty hair and no figure at all."

"See her fingers? She's been polishing."

"Oooh, no wonder she is special."

Kimberly felt tears start to drip from her eyes again. She just wanted to scream and rage at these girls. This wasn't fair, it just wasn't! These people had no idea what she had risked for them and now they made fun of her? Kimberly turned off the water and reached for her towel only to find it wasn't where she had put it.

"Looking for this?" A tall and beautiful blonde girl with an accent almost purred at her.

Kimberly gave her a quick look from head to toe. This girl was definitely an athlete of some kind but Kim wasn't trained enough to guess what kind of athlete.

"Give me my towel." Kimberly demanded, feeling slightly embarrassed by all the eyes upon her naked, soaking form. Her only comfort was in the fact her magically made long brown hair, delicately covered her breasts.

The women, who had been bathing or whispering together, began to form a small circle sealing Kimberly from the doors and possible escape. It was just her and this blonde. Everyone else was watching the action. This was entertainment now.

The blonde smirked. "No. I don't think so. You see...Kimberly we have our own pecking order in here." Leaning down, she got close into Kimberly's face. Her breath smelled sickly sweet. Wine maybe? Was this girl drunk? Kimberly wondered as this girl continued speaking. "And I'm top slave in here. You want your towel? Beg me for it."

Kimberly saw her own reflection in the blonde girl's eyes and something deep, almost primal with pink power, sparked inside her. Without a single sound escaping Kimberly reared back and attacked the girl forcefully but controlled, just as Jason and Tommy had taught her. Well Tommy always wanted her to make those silly sounds but she found them unnecessary to harness her internal strength. The blonde girl didn't even have time to yell as Kimberly's spin kick took her to the floor. The blonde sliding across the wet tiles on her bottom and landing a few feet away, dazed. She would be bruised but unharmed for the most part. Kimberly slipped into a defensive stance, as if daring anyone else to make a move. There were mumblings among the women but no one made any motion to come at her. Satisfied Kim snorted, dropped her stance and picked up the fallen towel and her clothes. She was done bathing; she would change in her room. Billy was probably worried anyway.

Holding her head high Kimberly walked towards the gathered women blocking her path. They parted like the red sea in front of her. Kimberly realized now she was the top female slave of the harem.

That degrading and lowly thought shouldn't make her smile...but it did. Something inside her had changed. Kimberly felt better than she had in days.

As the putties closed the door behind her she turned to them. "Tell Zedd I want my guitar as my present and I want it now." They burbled in confusion at her. They didn't seem to understand why she was unafraid of them, unlike the others humans. Kim narrowed her eyes. "What are you waiting for? I said now!" She shouted fiercely like a screeching bird and tripping over themselves two of the putties hurried down the hallway towards the throne room. Without acknowledging the other two putties still on door duty she made her way back to her bedroom and to Billy.

***********************Crystal mines*****************************

The pathway up and away from the majority of putties and human workers was very narrow and dangerous. It was only two feet wide at best. Had she a fear of heights, Aisha would never have been able to make the climb but she had always been sure footed and well balanced. As she approached a wider ledge she could hear the sound of pick axes and chisels working hard. She rounded the bend and two male human forms came into view.

"Hey guys." Aisha called, as she got closer to where Adam and Rocky were cracking sharp crystals off the rock wall. It was best to never sneak up on the guys. Both boys had removed their shirts in the heat. There chests covered with the grime of stone dust but cooler. It was luxury she didn't get to do.

"Hey Aisha." Adam called to her, wiping his brow. He was glad to see her. Honestly, he never wanted to be far apart from Rocky or Aisha now. They had come to matter so much to him in such a short amount of time. He might have lost the rest of his family on earth. His mother and his little sister, but here he had gained a brother and a sister. Adam loved them as such.

"Hey, how was the food line?" Rocky called over the sound of his pick axe hitting the stone wall, exposing another vein of rainbow colored crystals. Aisha looked over and noticed they already had one full bucket.

"Not bad. Brought some with me. Do you guys want a break for a bit and eat? I can start digging now if you like." She offered pulling out the food she had wrapped carefully in a cloth. Adam had let out a small cry of joy and dropped his pick axe quickly at her suggestion of a rest and food.

Rocky continued to work at the gray wall. There were still two more buckets to be filled with crystals before the whistle blow. If they didn't have enough they would be whipped. The needle covered whips inflicted more pain than actual body damage, but he wouldn't be able to stand hearing Adam or Aisha cry out in pain. Rocky shook his head banishing the distracting, frightening thought and continued to swing his pick axe. Rainbow crystals breaking away from the stone wall with a gentle twinkling sound as they rolled to the dirt floor. "You both eat. I'll work a little longer."

Adam was focused and fumbling with the large can of chicken breast so Aisha moved over to Rocky and dropped her voice slightly. "Come on fearless leader. You need food as much as we do. We all need to stay strong." He seemed unconvinced and Aisha smirked slightly, she did have an ace up her sleeve. Changing the pitch of her voice ever so slightly, she spoke again. "If not for yourself than for us, we need you. Please Rocky?" That did it. Rocky dropped his head and Aisha knew she had convinced him. She could always appeal to his deep rooted sense of responsibility and need to protect.

There was a crinkle of metal and a quick laugh of triumph followed by a slurping sound. Aisha turned on her heels. "You better not be drinking all the broth Adam." She warned, but her voice was playful. Adam handed her the can. "I only took a few sips." Aisha tilted the can back, sipping. Calling it broth had been generous. It was just water the chicken breast was packed in but it had a little bits of chicken floating in it. Aisha held out the can and Rocky took it, finishing off the liquid before crackling the lid the rest of the way off with a chisel. Exposing the sweet and tender white meat inside. The three friends sat together on the ground around there merger picnic, Rocky again making sure everyone got a fair share.

Aisha pushed her few apricots back to Adam and Rocky. "I already had some earlier. Sorry…I couldn't wait." The boys simply nodded and continued to eat. When the food was done Adam laid back with a smile. "That was so good. It's nice to be full again."

They weren't really full, not like before but over the past few weeks their bodies had become trained to the smaller amount of food available. There stomach capacity shrinking.

"Come on lazy bones we have work to do." Aisha chastised from her spot next to him. |

Adam cracked his eyes open slightly. "Lazy bones, huh?" With a speed Aisha couldn't follow Adam whipped his hands up and caught her, tickling her in the ribs.

Aisha squealed with laughter for a moment before Adam loosened his grip allowing her to wiggling free. "No…*giggles* fair…" She panted as Adam got to his feet. Rocky chuckled quietly from over by the crystals. He liked seeing his new family so comfortable with each other.

"No it wasn't." Adam agreed smiling at Aisha. "But it was fun." Aisha stuck her tongue out at Adam as the three got back to work separating crystals from stone.

**************************Zordon's dimension*********************************

The twelve thousand years old, great sage had been dozing deeply when an alarm began to blare on the computer console. Startled, Zordon almost fell out of the chair he had been sleeping in. Frantically he began to push buttons as the computer read outs became wild. At first he had been afraid but then he smiled. The pink power coin was pulsing with renewed life energy. Somehow Kimberly must have reconnected to her power coin without his aid or the aid of the morphing grid. It was short lived as the computers fell quickly silent but it had been enough. The power coin and the connected life form to it, had been pinpointed. Their location? The moon, Zordon hadn't expected any less. One form was higher up than the other. Kimberly's coin must be deep in the dark caverns and she must be in the castle. Zordon sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. His pale hands were more wrinkled than he remembered. Even if Kimberly was his only ranger, his only child, left alive, he wasn't willing leave her in Zedd's clutches. Forever a slave until Zedd finally tired of her. She wouldn't die of natural causes anymore. Zedd would have seen to her…immortality, when she first arrived. He would never give up a grudge so easily as to think old age would end his torment of a prisoner.

Zordon has known other rangers before his current rangers, but he had never given up on any of them. Even those who went out to fight and did not return.

There has been no reply from Alpha 5. The little robot was probably long gone. Melted down or torn apart for scrap.

There was only one last hope Zordon had. Grabbing a silver bag he began to fill it with many different objects and tools. Strangely, no matter size or shape of the object, everything fit neatly into the bag with ease. Zordon sighed deeply. He was aware of the physical toll it would put on his aging body to make such a trip. He would need to leave the safety of his home for now, this dimension and travel across the galaxies to plead his case before someone who may be able to help.

Ninjor, on the planet Phaedos. The original creator of the power coins. Zordon might not be able to save earth or the people of that planet but he would see about saving Kimberly. She could live here with him in his beautiful, shining crystal filled dimension. Then it wouldn't matter if she aged or not. She was his "daughter" after all. As Zordon set the coordinates for the dimensional shift across the skies he couldn't help but feel sad for those who had fallen.

*****************************The Harem************************************

Lord Zedd had almost a skip in his step as he entered his harem. He was in a better mood than he had been in earlier. A much more satisfied, pleasurable mood. "Where are my musicians?" He shouted, though it lacked its normal anger. Several humans came scrambling from the side chambers and began to pick up instruments. As Lord Zedd took a seat he waved at the musicians. "Play something, light and happy." He commanded and they obeyed as beautiful music filled the air. "Ah…how wonderful." Zedd sighed. Other than the musicians, Zedd had not called for anyone else to come out yet. Many of the harems occupants watched from just behind curtains and corners. Heaven help the slave who while distracted did not hear the slightest whim spoken by Zedd.

"Dancers, come dressed in silks to dance and amuse me." Zedd called after some time. There was a flutter of fabric and movement in the back. Many of the girls wore nothing but bras and shorts when they were in the private female only part of the harem. It made for fast dress changes to whatever whim occupied Lord Zedd at the moment.

"Kat! He called for dancers. You have to go." A girl with red hair, struggling into her own blue silk garments, called back to the tall blonde sitting in the corner, who was currently nursing a sore bottom.

Katherine wiped at her red from crying eyes. God how she hated herself right now but if she didn't appear before him, Lord Zedd might notice her absence and then things would be really bad for her. Leaning over from her seat, she poured a shot of the strongest liquor the harem had and slammed it down before standing. Slipping into the dark green silks, laid aside for her, she came to stand at the end of the line of dancers making their way out to perform. As the dancers began to twirl, Kat plastered a fake smile on her face, letting the alcohol numb her mind and ease the pain of her heart and soul.


	12. Chapter 12

*********************Rita's private chambers**********************

Queen Rita paced slowly back and forth along her balcony. Her long dark gown, fluttering softly as she moved. The click click of her heels was the only sound in the chamber. She had such a headache. Even with all the slaves and new construction the moon was still so silent in her private rooms but that did nothing for the throbbing in her mind. The stars were twinkling brightly above her head and earth, looking not quite as blue as before but still blue enough, floated silently beneath her. Zedd had certainly done a number on the planet. If he had ever attempted anything like this before he would have gone to sleep for weeks from the effort but now, with all the slaves mining, keeping him strong with melted down crystal essence Zedd would be unstoppable. Her heart felt like it was breaking as she glanced over at the rubble and fluff remains of her toy collection. So many beautiful spells, so many wonderful toys, so many eternal captives playing for her amusement now gone in a flash from her presence. And Tommy…Goldar has given her the news himself. Tommy had vanished out into space, abandoning her again. She may hate good Tommy, but she had loved Tommy when he was in her control. She remembered him fondly, when he had been her willing evil servant. Such happy and dark memories of her favorite living plaything.

Rita put her perfectly manicured hands on the balcony railing. Her perfectly painted black and gold nails tapping ever so gently, as she pondered her next move. There were plenty of humans to still to choose from on the planet. She would be able to find some replacement toys someplace. Putting her hand on her magical telescope she began to search. Ah Angel Grove was a wreck. The empress of evil smiled as she looked at the crumbled buildings, dead plants and broken hopes. Zedd had made sure Angel Grove was practically rubble. It served as proof to the rest of the world the power rangers wouldn't be coming to save them. Just as she was about to move the lens away to seek new play things, the slightest movement caught her eye. She expected to see a cat or a half starved dog. Not two humans scratching out a survival. Oh? What had she here? She knew those two bumbling humans. Of all humans to still be alive. They made trouble for her once by helping the rangers regain their memories but they we not heroes. She would watch the duo for a bit. They might prove amusing.

**********************Billy and Kim's room*****************************************

Billy paced back and forth nervously, his footsteps echoing off the stone walls and high ceiling above him. Kimberly had been gone for two hours and the putties blocking the door still wouldn't let him leave. He could handle two or three putties alone but not all five by himself. There was an angry shout from outside and the door opened. Kimberly strolled in, her head held high. She was soaking wet with a towel wrapped tightly around her body.

"Kim!" Billy shouted, rushing to her side. He held her shoulders carefully, his eyes looking over every inch of flesh he could see, trying to locate any injury, bruise or mark.

"Billy. Hi." Kimberly's voice was suddenly softer than her shout at the door, with just a hint of tears in it. Without hesitation Billy pulled her into his arms. He felt her melt against his chest and sniff. Billy rubbed soothing gentle circles on her back as Kimberly cried quietly upon his chest. "Did he hurt you Kim?" Billy asked after a few moments.

Kimberly sighed, pulling away slightly. "No, not physically anyway. He just hurt my pride." She looked up and Billy was almost taken aback by the sparkle of light he saw in her eyes. That spark had been missing for weeks. "Let me get dressed and I'll tell you all about it." She said moving towards her wardrobe.

Billy turned his back to her, giving her privacy to change. He could hear the fluttering of fabric. "By the way Kimberly, I like your hair. Long hair looks pretty on you." Billy said without turning around.

Kimberly called back to him. "Really? I was just thinking of maybe trying to cut it. I always kept it on the shorter side for gymnastics but now. I guess I could keep it long for a while."

"Whatever you want Kim." Billy said with a smile in his voice.

*************************Crystal mines**********************************

"There's the whistle." Aisha called, as a loud and shrill sound pieced the air. She was keeping a sharp look out on the path that lead to them. If they didn't show up for counting soon, the putties would come looking for them. It wasn't odd for there to be humans who didn't survive the shift. The putties had the terrible job of removing any bodies and clearing the caves at night. Though that was one of the questions many of the slaves had but no one dared ask. There was no mining done during the night cycle. It was strange, because the slaves could easily be forced to mine twenty four hours a day in shifts.

"We're almost done." Adam called back from where he and Rocky were hiding the extra crystals they had mined out of the rocks today. It would be foolish to bring more than the daily quota to the putties, as it didn't count for anything extra but having some crystals hidden away meant less worry should a day come when they couldn't mine as many. As they finished covering the beautiful crystals with gray dust to disguise them, Rocky and Adam stood, putting their shirts back on.

"Let's head home." Rocky said as he grabbed his bucket, full of shiny rocks and began leading the way down the narrow cliff. Rocky always made it a point to lead the way down and looked back often at Adam and Aisha, who stayed just a few feet behind. Everyone was in grabbing reach of the other. Just in case someone slipped.

At the bottom of the cliff they merged into the line of other humans being checked off for the night, there buckets of crystals counted and taken to be melted. Each slave was given another bottle of water as the pick axes and chisels were collected.

"Her! That's her! The one who can fight! Right there! That girl!" An angry and accusing female voice rang out, as the line of people parted, revealing Goldar in full armor and several armed putties. The overweight women from the food line that morning was eagerly pointing out Aisha. She acted like a dog expecting a treat for mindless obedience and she was sweating like a pig.

"What?" Adam mumbled looking between his new sister and the approaching monster.

"No, Aisha." Rocky said disbelieving as the group approached. Humans scurried to the left and right, pushing, scratching and shoving at each other, all trying to get out of the way of Goldar and the putties.

Aisha whispered. "I had a little trouble this morning guys. I didn't want to worry you." But now she was worried, they all were. Slaves who could fight and were taken away never came back to the crystal mines. Rocky's mind was racing with that thought. He couldn't let them take Aisha, not without a fight. Even if that meant making himself a target with his own slick fighting moves.

Goldar reached for Aisha's arm as he spoke darkly to her. "So you know how to fight eh? Lord Zedd will be most pleased."

Goldar's claws never touched her. With a loud "Hi-Ya!" Rocky struck Goldar with a kick, sending the furry monster to the ground. "Run Aisha!" Rocky commanded as the putties descended upon him.

"Rocky!" Adam shouted, entering the fight by punching the closest putty, trying to get to his friends. Immediately Adam made himself a target as well for the gray clay minions to attack.

Aisha tried to do as Rocky had commanded but the dozen putties were too strong, too well trained. She was trapped and being beaten just like the boys. They tried to block and dodge but blow after blow made contact. No, it couldn't end like this! It just couldn't! Aisha thought as she took another strike to the stomach that knocked the air out of her and losing her balance she landed hard on the ground. One of the putties held her there. Rocky and Adam were tossed onto the ground next to her. Putties holding them down, their faces almost in the dirt. Goldar walked in front of them slowly. "I came here for one and instead I leave with three fighters. Lord Zedd will be very pleased with this turn of events but first…punish them."

Aisha felt her thin cotton dress being ripped from the neck down, exposing her back to the air. The boys clothing was being ripped as well, even as they struggled against the clay hands holding them. It was all in vain. They knew what was coming. Rocky glanced from his place on the ground between the two of them locking eyes with each for a moment before whispering. "There is no shame in crying out in pain." Then the first strike fell across Rocky's back and a scream tore from his throat.

As the trio's cries of pain filled the crystal mine, there hopes began to vanish with each strike of the needle tipped whips. Their skin burned like hot coals were being held against them. Even as the whips waited between strikes the pain would not dull. The whipping didn't last long but too weak to walk once it was done, the three were half dragged and half carried up into the castle.

*************************Angel Grove******************************

A hot and dry wind blew across the empty streets causing small twists of dust to fill the air. Without any live plants or people to help keep the streets clear of sand, the desert was slowly beginning to take Angel Grove back. From behind a wrecked car, a small pipe with a mirror on the end peeked out. It scanned right, and then left slowly.

"Bulk, we shouldn't be out here in the day like this." Skull whispered to his larger friend. "It's too easy to be seen."

Bulk shifted slightly, putting the viewer down. "I know that Skull but were almost out of supplies and since the power is off it's too dark to go at night. We'd be easily spotted with flashlights." Most of the population of Angel Grove had been killed or captured. Though some people had been able to escape into the desert, when there had been no sign of the power rangers. But there were a few people not killed in the first attack that Zedd didn't care to take and who couldn't escape on their own. Mostly the very old and the very young. So Bulk and Skull had made a serious decision. Inspired by the memory of the power rangers, the duo had decided they would do what they could for those few who were still alive in Angel Grove. It hadn't been easy. First rounding up all the people who were left behind and then finding some place safe to stay. Some of the children, Bulk and Skull had found, had been crying and clinging to the corpses of their parents. If that wasn't bad enough, many of the elderly who had survived, had mental problems making them especially hard to deal with. This was the apocalypse, there wasn't time for true compassion but somehow it was still there. More than once Bulk had wanted to take Skull, a few supplies and try set out on their own but something always stopped him.

They were not the same bullies, the same people, they had been just weeks before. It felt like a life time ago.

"Okay Skull, we need to move fast and stay quiet as we can. We need to search the grocery store for medical supplies and any non-perishable food." Bulk said, his closest friend merely nodded before the pair set off across the remains of the town.

************************** Rita's balcony****************************

As the oddly shaped pair in torn leather jackets and dirty jeans moved from cover to cover, tripping over some simple trash, Rita couldn't take her eyes off them. They were perfect replacement toys! Foolish, silly, stupid and so very vulnerable, they would be obedient toys.

With a wicked smile on her face Rita strode to her spell book and flipped open the ancient tome. Now the only question that remained was what kind of toys to make them. Dolls didn't seem right; neither did stuff animals or toy soldiers. Tops? Balls? Board games, no those were not right either.

Her fingertips slide quickly across the pages. There! That spell was perfect. But first she needed them brought to her. "GOLDAR!" She bellowed, her voice echoing throughout the castle. After a few moments her chamber door opened. Goldar appear and bowed. Rita raised an eyebrow at the full armor but said nothing as she motioned him to the balcony. As Goldar looked through the telescope Rita spoke. "Bring them to me. I want to play."

Goldar bowed again. "As you wish my queen." He said vanishing into a flash of golden light.

*************************Dragon Zord************************************

Tommy yawned and stretched, rubbing at his eyes. "Morning Dragon zord." He mumbled, his voice still heavy with sleep, as he got out of the cock pit chair. It hadn't been the most ideal place to sleep for the past few days but Tommy could swear every time he started to drift off the metal would change. Becoming almost soft under his body and warm somehow, like he was being cradled.

The lights on the console blinked in unison, a greeting. Tommy smiled. It was so strange how very in tune with the zord he was becoming. Kneeling Tommy began to go through the contents of the basket and pulled out a half fill bottle of yellow fluids before undoing the front of his pants. This had been extremely awkward the first day he needed to use the bathroom but he was starting to feel less embarrassed. The zords didn't have built in bathrooms and it wasn't like the dragon zord would begrudge him having normal human needs of waste removal. Grabbing off a chunk of bread and a few mouthfuls of hard cheese Tommy settled down for breakfast. If he didn't eat any more today, Tommy figured he had about three days of food left. As he ate he looked up at the stars. He could see them all sparking clearly through the eyes of the dragon zord. Space was so beautiful and for some reason the sparkling reminded him of Kimberly. Tommy felt tears edge into the corner of his vision but he wiped them away. Setting his jaw he began to warm up and stretch. He worked out his emotions as he did his katas over and over for hours. The tears of loss and regret mixing with his sweat, dripping down his face. Kimberly may be gone but he would save Billy. The poor guy was probably terrified beyond thought but Zedd would keep him alive to work for him.

Tommy did another quick series of round house kicks before collapsing, breathing hard, to the metal floor. He had over done it, pushing his body to limits it had never been to before. He would be okay. He just needed some water and a little rest.

The dragon zord suddenly flashed wildly and Tommy struggled to his feet. "What is it?" He asked putting his hands on the console to steady his weak knees. Tommy looked outside as a dark green and brown planet greeted him. "Were here then?" He asked out loud and the dragon zord blinked again in affirmation. Tommy felt the dragon zord shift slight, its engines firing as it approached the planet. Tommy took a sit in the command chair and as they broke atmosphere he suddenly had a thought.

"Am I going to be able to breathe there?" He asked the dragon zord as the greenish landmasses and oceans began to come into view. The dragon zord blinked again and Tommy nodded, bracing for impact.

********************************* Rita's toy room***************************

Goldar frowned deeply and sighed. He was not a baby sitter. There was no reason Rita could not have sent the Z putties to capture the two sniveling and crying humans now in chains in front of him. "Be quiet!" Goldar growled, tugging hard at the chains. The skinny one whimpered but then quieted down, still hiccupping a little with fright. The fat one glared but also became silent. His eyes seem to be drawn to looking around this massive room. It was trashed. Like one epic party that turned destructively bad. Bulk thought back to what had happened. They had just started finding some supplies when their captor had surprised them with some kind of magical net and next thing he and Skull knew they were captured. Bulk's eyes narrowed disbelieving, after everything they had survived this somehow seemed so unfair.

"So what are you going to do with us?" Bulk challenged the golden lion ape monster. Goldar growled painfully yanking the chains again and opened his mouth to yell at the human when another voice, soft but cold as ice, filled the air.

"He's not going to do anything to you. But I am." Rita was almost giddy with delight as she stepped out of the darkness and approached them.

"B...b...bulk... that's…that's..." Skull was shaking so hard his teeth were chattering. Bulk felt himself tremble as well.

"Yes, it is the empress of evil, Queen Rita repulse. Bow you swine!" Goldar shouted, pulling so hard on the chains around them that Bulk and Skull tumbled comically to the floor. Rita laughed.

"How amusing! You will make perfect replacement toys. My last toys…" She gestured to the mess around her. "Had a little accident. Shall we begin?"

"Look lady we aren't toys!" Bulk said with force in his voice. Goldar growled again.

"Yeah…were people." Skull added. Rita smiled strangely at the duo.

"Oh but you will be toys. My toys." Rita lifted her staff and began to recite in a long dead tongue. Her staff began to glow and spark. Bulk and Skull found they couldn't look away as a red glow covered their bodies and lifted them into the air. The best friends looked at each other but found they had no voice as the chains fell away and they clattered to the floor in small wooden bodies.

"Well what do you think Goldar?" Rita asked picking the Skull puppet up. "My new marionettes."

"A work of beauty my empress." Rita was just about to being to play with them when there was a knock at her chamber doors. Baboo and Squatt waddled in bowing several times.

"Forgive the intrusion oh radiant one but…" Baboo started.

Squatt interrupted, wiping his drooling mouth. "Zedd wants to see you right away in his throne room."

"Goldar too." Baboo added. Rita frowned but she couldn't keep Zedd waiting. Taking her new toys she carefully placed them up on a still standing shelf. "Very well. But you two clean up this mess."

Baboo and Squatt bowed as Rita walked between them and outside of the room. "Yes of course oh evil one, you're wish is our command."

"Clean it quickly. It's almost time to feed the harem slaves." Goldar announced as he passed the duo.

Squatt made a face as the door closed and Baboo sighed. "Clean it quickly. Not going to be easy. Let's get some bins and cloths."

The monster duo left the room to get a few things to clean the debris with. Neither of them paid any noticed the small wooden forms stirring on the shelf.


	13. Chapter 13

*********************Somewhere underground**********************

Rocky slowly cracked open his eyes. Everything hurt. The steady plop plop of water dripping from the ceiling was the only sound to be heard. The air was damp and stale with a slight scent of mold. It was much wetter than the caves they had been held in before. Cooler as well. Waves of dense white fog rolled across the slick ground making Rocky's clothes wet. Well what little clothes he still had on. His red shirt was tattered to pieces with just a little around his neck and shoulders still there. Some of the nearby rocks seemed to glow slightly but the darkness was ever at its heels.

Rocky pushed himself up into a sitting position. The grime of the floor sticking to his hands and chest. His head was swimming and his back felt like it was covered in jelly fish stings. It was still painful but slowly dulling to a manageable level of pain. Leaning against a stone block Rocky took a few deep breaths as the fog twisted and moved around his waist. For a moment the teen had forgotten what had happened to him and how he had come to be here when a weak groan and desperate plea reached his ears.

"No...please...no more..."

Rocky's head snapped up in the direction of the sound. Remembering quickly the horror of what had happened. He began feeling though the fog when his hands touched shivering flesh and that flesh pulled away with a whimper of panicked fear. "Adam." Rocky looked down at his friend, bruised and bloodied, curled up in on himself for protection. His eyes tightly shut. "Adam, it's me...Rocky." Rocky said and Adam sniffed looking up. "Rocky?" Adam's voice was like one awakening from a nightmare. He was so relieved and so close to tears upon seeing his friend.

"Are you alright?" Rocky asked, helping Adam up.

Adam chuckled dryly, but there was no humor in their situation. "Everything hurts but...I'll live. Where's Aisha?"

"I'm…over here." A slightly pained voice called from the far corner of the cell that now held them.

"Aisha." Adam moved to go to her but...

"Adam don't...I'm not...they tore my dress..." Aisha sniffed embarrassed and held a scrap of fabric close to her body , trying to cover herself.

"Oh geez." Adam stopped in his tracks. Rocky spoke up but did not approach his female friend. "Are you hurt Aisha?" Worry in his voice.

"Just...sore, no real damage." She assured her friends. "Where do you think we are?"

Adam looked at Rocky who shook his head. "I passed out. I think we all did."

"But were still prisoners." Adam sighed sadly, touching the stone bars of the cage.

"We'll think of something Adam. We've survived this long." Aisha assured softly.

Adam looked at Rocky. "What do we do now?" Since they had become friends Rocky was always the go to leader of their little trio.

Rocky ran a hand through his hair and sighed before looking at Adam. "I don't know but we can't give up hope."

******************************Planet Phaedos**************************

The dragon zord touched down onto the rough mountain plateau. Brown dust blowing up from its landing. The dragon zord wasted no time and opened his mouth. Tommy found himself shielding his face with his arms from the hot and dry wind that blew in. The world looked so alien, so different from home that he hesitated for a moment. "Dragon Zord?" There was no response, no reply, no flashing of lights. His zord...was gone. Maybe dead from lack of power, maybe just sleeping, Tommy couldn't be sure. Tommy felt tears drip from tips of his eye lashes as he laid a loving hand on the metallic behemoth one last time. "Thank you for bringing me this far."

Tommy wipes his eyes and turned to look at the sandy rock formation he was now on. The sun was starting to set and he could see a great jungle at the base of this mountain. Tommy squinted as the failing light glinted off something far in the distant. Some kind of glittering structure was out there. Stealing his spirit for the journey ahead Tommy began to pick his way down the cliff side. A structure might mean people. He might find the help he desperately needs there.

He didn't go far before trouble found him...Trouble always seemed to find Tommy Oliver.

The guardian of this plateau watch the new invader. How dare he land here in this sacred place! She would stop Zedd's invasion once and for all. By killing this servant of the darkness.

********************Rita's toy room********************************

Bulk and Skull stirred on the high toy shelf. The Skull marionette held his head in his small wooden hands. "Oh Bulk...I don't feel so good..." He said wooden eyes rolling around a bit in the sockets.

"I don't either, oh man...look what that witch has done to us." Bulk looked over his still roundish but solid wood body. Both of them only stood about a foot tall now. Wooden legs and joints, painted on clothes and faces. Wooden mouths that moved and opened but did not match the words they were speaking.

Skull began to shake a little, his wooden knees knocking together. "And if this is how she plays with her toys..." He said gesturing to the destroyed chaos around him. "I...I don't want to be around to be played with."

"Come on Skull we are getting out of here." Bulk said as he slide off the shelf and hit the floor. It didn't hurt.

"Bulkie wait for me." Skull called following as well. As the duo made their way on shaky new wooden legs to the door; it opened suddenly, forcing them to hide.

"I don't know why the putties can't clean this up." Squatt grumbled carrying in an empty trash basket.

"Because dummy they might throw some toys out by mistake and Rita won't let any of the human slaves in here. She still really hates them all." Baboo said.

"Human slaves?" Skull whispered to Bulk but Bulk raised his hand, silencing his friend.

"Well come on, let's get this place cleaned." Baboo sighed, "Then we have to go to the kitchen and make sure the food is ready for the harem.

Squatt pushed some bits of broken toys into the waist bin. The two monsters really weren't paying attention and as soon as they were far enough away Bulk decided on plan. "Come on Skull follow me." Bulk hurried across the floor Skull right on his heels and jumped into one of trash baskets, Skull landed right on him. "Ow, geez Skull." Bulk chastised. Again he hadn't felt anything, it was more from human habit that make Bulk cry out, not actual pain.

"Sorry Bulk I...oh there coming back." Skull's voice was fearful.

"Quick cover up with junk." Bulk ordered grabbing at bits of trash to hide himself and his friend.

Soon Bulk and Skull felt themselves lifted up and carried out of the room. The two monsters above them arguing constantly, to distracted to notice anything amiss in the basket.

"No, we need to go to the kitchen first." Squatt whined. Bulk could hear the drool sloshing around in his mouth as he talked.

"No, we need to go to the incinerator first with this junk then the kitchen, then the harem." The tall one spoke.

Skull grabbed Bulk's arm. He didn't want to be burned up alive...if this counted as alive. The comical toys were lucky in two regards. One the laundry room was on the way to the incinerator and two Squatt and Baboo were just as clumsy as they were. A little spilled soap on the floor, a misplaced step and the trash baskets spilled everywhere. In the confusion and mess Bulk and Skull quickly slipped into a basket of warm freshly folded laundry. Almost instantly they were picked back up and moving once more.

Their destination unknown...

***************************Harem****************************************

Zedd sat back watching his toys play there private little games. He had grown tired of the dancers after a time and now was enjoying watching the mating habits of the humans. The way some of the males would fight for certain females. He loved the sound of their blows connecting on flesh and the blood that was spilled and how some females would be held down and forced upon. It was delightful. Zedd ran a hand over his metal cod piece. He was starting to feel lustful. He would pick someone to mate with soon...maybe two or three even. Thick acidic smelling smoke mixed with the incense and filled the air. It was a strange plant the humans called weed. Zedd liked the affects it had on his sex slaves.

Kat push herself deeper into the shadows. She was thankful she was able to slink away unnoticed. How she hated this part of her harem life and the smoke was making her feel so funny and numb. There was a small place hidden from sight at the far back in the harem. Kat pushed herself in that small corner and to hide. It was uncomfortable to hide here all night, scrunched up, but it beat the alternative. There was a yelp and Kat looked carefully out from her hiding place as Zedd dragged a very handsome male and female away to the back chambers. Kat swallowed hard...yes it beat the alternative.

**************************** Planet Phaedos******************************

Tommy slid down a rocky path, landing in another open area. He doubted he would make the jungle by dark. This seemed as good a place as any to rest for the night. As he gathered kindling for a fire he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. Yet every time he looked around he could see no one. As Tommy tried to light the fire with a flint stone the feeling came over him again. Turning back he saw nothing but an old owl on a dead tree. "I don't suppose you know where the ultimate power is?" Tommy chuckled a bit before turning his back to the bird and continued trying to light a fire. Just as he got a spark going Tommy was attacked from behind, blindsided and rolled over. He put his hands up to defend himself when a spear tip touched his neck.

"Do not move, if you value your life." The strange woman, wearing very little clothing, standing over him spoke in a strange accent.

Tommy blinked. "I won't...but please..." Tommy spoke softly and shifted slightly. The ground was uncomfortable, full of pebbles and he didn't care to be in such a helpless position. This woman was physically perfect and in a fur bikini that left very little to the imagination. Tommy mentally scolded himself, he hadn't heard a single footstep before she had pounced on him. The woman frowned at his wiggling and pushes the tip of her spear harder against Tommy throat.

"I said don't move or I will kill you where you lay servant of evil." She hissed death dancing in her eyes.

"But I'm not a servant of evil." Tommy argued, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You lie! I saw the Dragon Zord. That zord has been a slave to evil for centuries. Therefore you are evil." She said with certainty.

"Wait please, I can explain everything. Just let me explain." Tommy said and the strange women looked deeply into his eyes. Tommy didn't blink as she seemed to be looking right into his soul. She moved the spear slightly and lifted up his shirt exposing his vulnerable belly. The spear tip was so close to his skin that he shivered involuntarily. Then she moved in a flash and Tommy felt pressure from the tip of the spear on one side of his jeans then the other. It hurt slightly, but didn't damage him. "She was checking his pockets!" he realized, eyes going slightly wide.

She snorted seemingly satisfied and moved away slightly allowing Tommy to roll up into a defensive crouch and then stand. She was still in easy spear stabbing range but she had backed off enough for him to feel a little more in control of the situation and not as helpless.

"I am Dulcea, Master warrior of Phaedos and guardian to the passageway to the temple of Ninjor. Who are you?" She demanded with a wave of her spear.

Tommy swallowed. "I'm Tommy Oliver, the green power ranger...or I was anyway."

Dulcea smirked, "You lack your coin ranger. No powers, no weapons. Perhaps you should tell me your story. Then I will see about sparing your life."

Tommy moved away slightly and sat down by the now burning fire. Twilight had come and it was getting dark. Without looking at Dulcea, Tommy told his tale from the beginning. He told of being captured and tortured by Rita, being spelled to be evil, he told of his friends, his new family, how they had saved him. He spoke of Zordon who advised him, he told of Zedd's return and of the fight where they failed. His captivity, torture, losing his friends, his world and he talked of Billy. The reason he needed power again. Even if he could only save his one friend, one brother, he would do anything.

As he finished the tale Tommy looked deeply into the flames. He didn't want to face Dulcea. He knew she would be deciding his fate. He doubted he could take her in a fight. This was her turf, she was skilled and she had a weapon.

"Your tale rings true ranger. Perhaps I was a bit hasty in my notions of your loyalties." She spoke and Tommy looked up at her as she came and sat opposite him and the fire. "Therefore I shall aid you in your quest to reach the temple of Ninjor. Though the journey will be full of peril."

"You'll really help me?" Tommy asked almost unbelieving. Dulcea smiled at him her whole attitude towards him seemed changed.

"Yes young ranger. I can give you temporary powers to help you survive the jungle to reach the temple alive. There my powers will fade, it will be up to Ninjor and your spirit animal after that." Dulcea smiled and stood placing her spear down on the rock behind her.

"Spirit animal?" He had heard his great grandfather talking about spirit animals once before when he was very small but Tommy, really never spent much time thinking about his heritage.

Dulcea had pulled out a small bag of shimmering powder, though where she had been hiding it on that outfit Tommy couldn't begin to imagine. "Stand Tommy." She commanded and he obeyed.

Dulcea tossed some powder into the fire and it sparkled, releasing glittering light and not heat. "Deep inside all of use is an animal spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside."

Tommy did as he was told, searching for something deep within himself and feeling the familiar sensation of changing clothes with power tingling over his skin. When he next opened his eyes his outfit was that of a white ninja.

"You Tommy are the falcon. Winged lord of the skies. To be in harmony with the sacred animal spirit is to have the force of the ninjetti. To those who are ninjetti, anything is possible. But I am afraid from this point on, you must do this on your own." Dulcea looked suddenly so sad Tommy felt a pang of pain in his heart for her. "The strength is in you. Trust it; your sacred animal will be your guide. May your animal spirit watch over you."

Before Tommy could say another word Dulcea changed in a blue light, becoming the very owl he had seen earlier. No wonder she had been able to sneak up on him! With a nod she flew up and vanished into the night sky. Tommy looked out at the dark jungle below him. Come first light, his real journey would begin.

*****************************Kimberly and Billy's room****************************

Billy typed rapidly into his computer program, fingers flying over the keys. His tongue sticking out slightly in deep concentration. Serpentera was slowly giving all her secrets to him. It was like a drug this need of his to push the limits of what was mentally possible. The realm of science was unlimited in his creative mind. Billy had given Zedd another report. Well he had printed one out and given it to the putties to take to Zedd. There was just the problem of the overheating and quick power drain. If he could just find some kind of fuel source but Billy needed to try and keep his excitement and imagination in check. This was evil work he was doing by Zedd's command. But Billy couldn't help it. He had a small taste of dark power inside him that gave him command of Serpentera's systems and that little taste was starting to feel so very good.

Kimberly shook her head slightly from her perch on bed where she was leafing through a month old magazine. She was watching the genius working steadily on his computer, his back towards her. It was actually tiring just watching someone be so very smart all the time. There the teens remained for a little while resting in their own little worlds, until a knock on the door rang throughout the room. Billy and Kim looked up at the same moment then she looked towards him. Billy gave a short nod before speaking. "It's open." He called loudly. Technically the magical blue and pink door couldn't "lock" but…that was just a technicality.

Goldar entered the room and Kimberly stood up from her bed. Billy stood up from his desk. Goldar didn't look at Billy but turned to address Kimberly. He inclined his head slightly in a very diminutive bow and Kimberly's eyes went wide and she looked at Billy quickly. Goldar had never bowed to either of them. This…That slight move meant something, she was sure of it.

"Lord Zedd has granted your request. Unfortunately your guitar was destroyed in the concurring of earth however I believe we have procured one you will find suited to your pleasure..." As he spoke dozens and dozens of putties came into the room forming a single line, backs to the wall, along the edge of the entire great space that Kim and Billy now called home. Each one of the clay minions holding a guitar delicately in their gray hands. "If none of these please you, we will bring more if you tell us exactly what you want." Goldar said.

Kimberly looked around. Goldar must have raided a guitar center or two to get this many acoustic guitars. "How long to I have to decide?" Kimberly asked barely able to take her eyes of the musical treats in front of her. Oh how they shimmered in the light.

"As long as you need." Goldar said off handily with a wave of his paw. "The putties have orders to remain until you choose one or dismiss them." And with that Goldar turned around and the door shut behind him.

Kimberly looked at Billy, biting her lip to hold back an excited smile. Billy smiled brightly at her obvious happiness. "Well what are you waiting for?" He teased her, mirth in his eyes.

With a squeal of delight Kim was off. Billy chuckled at her quietly before turning his attention back towards his computer.

Slowly Kimberly paced around the room looking at each guitar in turn. This was just her first sweep. Already she saw some she didn't want for sure. Mainly anything with skulls, flames, demons or death symbols. When she finished her first sweep she sighed strangely content. Eighty guitars to choose from and everything from cheap fifty dollars beater guitars to thousand dollar guitars lay before her eyes. On her second walk through she dismissed all the ugly guitars. After an hour she had narrowed it down to ten guitars. Those putties stood at attention in the center of the room. The rest having been dismissed. One by one Kimberly took the guitars they held into her hands feeling and turning them over. The putties seemed almost afraid of her being so close. It gave Kim a bit of a power trip.

Now she sat back on her bed tuning her new guitar. It was a very fine piece with pink mother of pearl inlays, rosewood fret board, solid spruce top with maple binding and back strip. The plinking noise of tuning the strings showed the find quality sound each note made. She never could have afforded a guitar like this on her own. Not even is she saved all her baby sitting money for a year. Kimberly smiled so brightly. She remembered what she had to do to get this present and at this moment she didn't care.

She liked her gift.


	14. Chapter 14

*********************Somewhere underground**********************

"How long do you think it's been?" Adam asked as he leaned his forehead against the cool bars of the cage.

"Too long and it's too quiet." Rocky replied, as he strained his ears again to listen. Only the distant sound of dripping water could be heard. Both boys stayed close to the bars. They had convinced Aisha to get off the wet ground and sit on the dry stone slab that was directly behind them. She still held a bit of left over fabric against her body but it covered almost nothing. Aisha has sniffed quietly for a bit but had calmed down after a short time. The boys, her boys, were really being wonderful. She felt truly bad; they had both been standing for hours now.

Adam bent down a little, resting his hands on his knees in a half squat and Aisha felt a pang of guilt in her heart. "Adam come sit down. You guys should rest. I've...been thinking about it. I...I don't care if you see me...naked." It was unspoken but the absolute trust she had for them was in her voice. Adam glanced at Rocky who gave a quick half nod of permission.

Keeping his eyes focused on the foggy floor Adam sat on the very edge of the stone bench and sighed. His legs were cramping. Being able to rest them was very nice. After about an hour, he and Rocky switched places so Rocky could rest while Adam keep watch for any sight or sound.

"Is it just me or is it getting colder?" Adam asked after another hour. He rubbed his arms briskly trying to get warm.

"It's not just you. I can see my breath." Rocky answered. Indeed with a deep exhale, a soft puff of condensed breath was seen floating in the air for a moment.

Aisha shivered "What s-s-should we do?" She asked, her teeth chattering slightly. Rocky looked was alarmed. He was so stupid he could kick himself. At least he and Adam had pants on. Aisha must be freezing with only a scrap of cloth no bigger than a dish towel. He looked up at Adam and saw the boy had the same fearful look. Aisha could get sick in such prolonged cold.

Rocky swallowed hard before he spoke. There was only one thing he could do to help his friend right now. "Aisha, I'm going to close my eyes. When they are closed I want you to...to...come sit in my lap. I'll try to get you warmed up." Rocky hoped that came out right.

Adam's jaw dropped open as he stared at his friend. Had Rocky really just said that?

Aisha was quiet for a long moment in thought. "O-okay..." she sniffed quietly, the cold making her nose run. Rocky closed his eyes and moved back on the bench. He opened his arms wide and waited. He would keep his word. His eyes would remain closed. There was some shuffling and after a moment something soft yet very cold pressed against his chest. He gently circled his arms around this form and drew her closer to his chest and the warmth of his body. Her scent filled his nose and it took all his martial arts mental discipline to keep his body from reacting naturally. After a few minutes she stopped shivering with cold and her breathing became soft and deep. Rocky smiled slightly. She trusted him so much she could sleep in his arms. It was a level of trust they all had for each other and given how short a time they had been friends it was amazing to him. Rocky never really had a real family or a real home. He never knew his father and his mother was a drug addict who neglected him severely. He only learned martial arts because a kind sensei had seen a little boy watching through the front windows every time there was a class and trying to mimic the moves. Rocky was only eight at the time but he was happy to sweep up and clean the mats in exchange for lessons. Even though all he knew was gone on earth being here, finding this new family to love and protect seemed so right.

Rocky could hear Adam continue to pace and rub his arms trying to stay warm. "Adam, there room. Come get warm."

"But Aisha..." Adam started, but Rocky interrupted speaking softly. "She's sleeping. Come on or you'll get sick."

There was the sound of a few steps and Rocky felt another body lean against him from the side. Adam let out a slow breath, pushing down his blush; it wasn't like they weren't use to sleeping next to each other for warmth, but well, they just...usually had more clothes on.

******************************Planet Phaedos**************************

Tommy rushed through the jungle at a tiger's pace. He had every intention of making the temple of Ninjor by sundown. No matter what stood in his way. He blew past bushes, jumped streams and leapt over rocks. It was as if he was flying through the wild and untamed terrain. He felt like he was part of it, somehow, now part of this jungle. In his mind's eye, he could see a golden falcon of light flying before him, leading the way. Only when he came to the valley of bones did Tommy slide to a halt. The air smelled different here and thick wisps of white fog rolled over the gray ground and dried white bones. Tommy knew he had to cross this place, he felt it inside. It was the quickest way to the temple. Tommy took a deep sniff of the air, it was stale but breathable. Next he focused his trained ears to the world around him. Everything was as quiet as death. Slowly and with much care Tommy made his way in between the bones of great giants.

"Welcome to Jurassic park." He mumbled dryly to himself, but there was no humor here. So many dead beasts of various sizes lay this way and that. Some were little more than piles of bones. He vaguely wondered what had killed them all. There was something strange about one of the skeletons. It felt different. It looked so complete. Each tooth was as big as his hands and as sharp as a knife. It looked like a dinosaur but it had front horns like a rhino. Tommy pondered for a moment looking deeply into its eye sockets.

Suddenly he heard what sounded like small pebbles falling to the ground. Tommy turned and with a yelp dodged out of the way of a boney tail that came slamming down on the ground he had just been standing on.

The creature he had just been looking at moved and stood on its massive boney legs. It shook like a dog, bits of earth, dust and stones falling from its body. Then it turned to face him and roared.

"Aww man." Tommy said as he began to put some distance between himself and the raging pile of monster bones. The beast charged after Tommy, roaring fiercely. The ground shook with each of the monster steps causing Tommy to lose his balance here and there. Tommy had to think quickly and seeing the mass of thick trees he had an idea. "Alright bone brain, follow me!" Tommy taunted. It was unnecessary as the beast jaws snapped just inches from behind him. Using his momentum Tommy hit the thick tree trunks and used his body to flip over landing on the creatures back. The giant bone beast bucked like a bull and turned its head furiously snapping its jaws, trying to catch Tommy's leg or hand.

Tommy held on for dear life. If he was thrown now the monster would end him for sure. He had to think of something fast but it wasn't easy with the way this bone rhino was thrashing about. Tommy noticed every time it turned its head a main joint bone squeaked terribly. It looked moveable. "I have a bone to pick with you." Tommy shouted over the roaring as he grabbed at the joint and pulled. The bone came loose and the head fell right off. A second later the body collapsed and Tommy found himself rolled on the ground. He got to his feet quickly and dusted himself off. He was dirty but unharmed. "Better not stick around in case you pull yourself together." He said to the bones before hurrying off to finish crossing the valley. He had lost a lot of time. He needed to make that up.

*****************************Bulk and Skull******************************

The little toys were running out of options. Every time they stopped more laundry was removed. They were down to the very bottom of the basket now. Doing their very best to stay hidden.

"Hey Bulkie look!" Skull currently had a pair of pink undies on his head. He laughed at himself, "Frilly things."

"Knock it off numb skull." Bulk whispered roughly. "I think we might be coming close to being found out."

Indeed Bulk and Skull could hear voices talking. They sounded so familiar. Then the basket was put down and they heard…music? And someone softly singing…Where were they now?

********************** Billy and Kim's room********************************

Kimberly was so happy with her new instrument that the melodies were just flowing from her. Even if she didn't know the words or her feelings behind them yet. Billy mostly had Kimberly tuned out. He was so focused on getting this algorithm for Serpentera right but some part of it was still missing. Still eluding his mind, it would drive him crazy if he didn't figure it out.

"Hey Kim, I need to double check something on Serpentera. I won't be long." Billy assured getting up from his desk. He stretched and cracked his back.

"Try not to be, it's almost dinner time." Kimberly said looking up from her music doodle note book. Where she was currently trying to compose or remember one of her songs she had written before.

Billy nodded, "That's right, well if Zedd requests us, I'll meet you in the harem shortly. If not and the putties come to take our dinner order I could really go for a turkey club sandwich."

Kimberly nodded scratching down Billy's order. "No mayo and pickle on the side right?" Kimberly asked glancing up at Billy. For a moment Billy felt his heart flutter, God, Kim was so beautiful and she always remembered his tastes. She just did all these little feminine things that now seemed so much more important than before.

"Yes and…split an order of fries?" Billy offered with a slight smile. Kimberly loved French fries but would never order them just for herself since they weren't "healthy" but she would never say no to sharing fries with her friend.

Kimberly smiled brightly and added the fries to Billy's order. "Okay, just don't be too long."

"I won't Kimberly, promise." She knew he would keep his word. Even if their situation here seemed better that when they first arrived, Kimberly still hated being alone, separated from Billy for long periods of time. He was like a life line to her. "Oh Kim, laundry is here." Billy said as he opened the door and a putty was standing there holding a basket.

Kimberly nodded, "Just put it there." She ordered to the putty, which put down the basket near her bed and bowed before leaving. That was the second bow to her today. She shook her head and began to play her guitar again. Neither she, nor Billy had had any idea why the putties now bowed to them. As Billy has said, this was either a very good thing, or a very bad thing.

They would just have to wait to find out.

************************Females only part of the harem***********************

Kat was glad Zedd had retired for the night. Though she saw the white monster doctor, meaning that was at least one if not both of the other humans were down for the count. At the pace Zedd was abusing them, Kat was sure they would run out of harem members eventually it would be harder for her to stay hidden and under Zedd's radar. For the most part the women looked after each other when Zedd wasn't around but when he was, it was every woman for herself.

Dinner had been brought in, plate after plate of delicacies and delights she never would had been able to afford back on earth. Crab stuffed flounder, lamb chops with mint demi-glaze, rosemary roasted chicken and potatoes, fried chicken with buttermilk biscuits, veal cutlets, bacon wrapped pork chops, steamed clams in linguine, buttery lobster tails, filet mignon etc. As well as plate after plate of an assortment of fresh fruits and ready to eat vegetables.

Kat reached for a plum when a woman, she did not know well, spoke to her. "I didn't see you out there during play time Kat." She accused, with a thick accent.

Kat looked up. This woman was very beautiful with dark eyes, long black hair and pale Russian features. She was maybe about ten or fifteen years older than herself but age had not married her looks. Kat only hesitated for a moment. "Of course I was out there." She said evenly and grabbed her plum taking a bite.

The older woman shook her head, making her long black hair move like a cascade of water. "No, you weren't kitty Kat, because I was looking for you." She purred at the blonde. Kat was aware the others women around them were going quiet, starting to listen to this exchange of words.

Kat gestured with her hand holding the plum. "You just didn't see me. I was out there for the dancing and play time I just…" But Kat didn't finish as this women grabbed her wrist of the hand holding the juicy fruit. She tugged on Kat's hand bringing it close to her mouth and bit into the plum Kat had been eating, juice squirting and dripping from her lips.

"I will make you feel good Kathrine. You will let me enjoy your body next play time little kitten or I will tell Lord Zedd of your absence." With that she stood, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and walked over to pour herself some wine. Kat let the fruit fall numbly from her hand, it rolled off the short table and onto the floor.

Kat had lost her appetite…

*****************Finster workshop*******************************

"How many have we lost this week from the harem?" Goldar asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Three from sexual encounters with Zedd, two from suicide and one accidental maiming but that was kitchen staff…" Finster replied as he looked over a chart. "At this rate Lord Zedd will not be please."

"Why couldn't you just put them back together?" Squatt asked, referring to the humans Zedd had used.

"Yes humans are simple enough." Baboo agreed.

"I cannot go until I am summoned. The last one bled out before my arrival." Finster said putting down his charts. "Zedd will need replacements."

Goldar growled softly. He could go down to earth and capture more humans but those that were left were getting very good at hiding. It would be trouble and he knew where three very fine specimens of humans now sat but he had been planning to do quite a bit of gambling with them in the coliseum. Making some coin on the side from a few pleasure bets was one of the things all monsters loved.

After earth had fallen the collective group of evil had reinstated the coliseum of Rome for its original purpose. Pitting humans against one another and gambling on the outcome. But Goldar also knew the slaves in his private possession would please lord Zedd very much, so much Goldar might even get a few favors granted. A few days off with some coin to spend on drink and females. He might not be allowed to have Kimberly, but he could imagine another monster prostitute was her. Especially if he went for a high priced female shape shifter.

"Goldar? Do you have a solution?" Finster asked, seeing the golden lion ape lost deep in thought.

Goldar sighed again, "I have three that can take places in the harem. Two boys and a girl. They are of good stock. Lord Zedd will be most pleased with them."

"Lord Zedd already has enough males; he just needs one boy to replace the dead one. Can you send the other male to the kitchens? Those pots won't scrub themselves." Finster asked, taking inventory and not really paying attention to Goldar.

Goldar hung his head. A gift of two was not as good as a gift of three. "I'll get them ready to be presented at the harem tonight."

"What about the kitchen one?" Baboo wondered.

"After they are clean you can take one to the kitchens. Meet me in the bathing area shortly." Goldar growled and left the room. As he walked down the hallway and deeper into the cut out stone of the castle base only one question remained, who would go where?

****************************Planet Phaedos**************************

Zordon had such a head ache. For the creator of the power coins Ninjor was being very stubborn indeed. Even after all his pleading and logical arguments Zordon couldn't get Ninjor to see how needed these new powers were and how worthy his pink ranger was. The blue ninja just would not listen to him. Someone was currently running the test and if they made it they would take the powers. Zordon paced inside the stone temple trying to think of another argument. He hated to think this way but if whoever was currently being tested fail, Zordon might have a chance of convincing Ninjor in his favor.

Zordon hoped this runner failed, as all the others had, in the quest for ultimate power.

************************Somewhere underground*******************************

Rocky heard the jingle of metal and opened his eyes, for a moment forgetting the naked form in his arms. One glance down and he looked away and up. Adam was standing near the bars of the cage looking out into the dark.

"Is something coming?" Rocky whispered starting Adam slightly.

Adam composed himself quickly and nodded. "Yes I think so. You better wake Aisha."

Gently Rocky began to shake Aisha's shoulder. "Hey Aisha, time to wake up." She made a soft noise of waking and rubbed at her eyes. For a moment she had forgotten about her state of dress. She blushed but Rocky only smiled reassuringly. "Someone is coming. Stay behind us, okay?"

"Well well, feeling better I see." Goldar smirked as he approached the cell door. Rocky and Adam both took defensive stances but Goldar laughed at them. "Really? Do you really think you can fight me." He jingled the chains in his hand and they vanished only to reappear wrapped tightly around the three teens, Rocky, Adam and Aisha all began to struggle but the more they fought the tighter the chains became. "Unless you want to be crushed to death, I suggest you stop struggling" Rocky frowned but went still, Adam and Aisha following suit.

"Good...come with me." In an instant the bars vanish and the trio found themselves in a line bound to each other by the wrists, Rocky in the lead and Goldar holding the end of the chain. Goldar gave the chains a hard yank causing the three to lose balance and move comically to remain upright. Goldar laughed at them.

Aisha sighed gently as they were being lead someplace higher up and into the castle. Adam could completely see her butt, she hoped he wasn't really looking. At least the chains completely covered her chest. Soon putties rushed about them, ignoring them and doing there own business, the trio hesitated unsure, but a swift pull on the chains had them moving again.

Adam's mouth dropped in wonder. The castle with its dark wall and rolling fog floor was like nothing he imagined. There was so much light and activity and wonderment. Yet there was this almost palatable sense of evil. Like a flavor on the very back of his tongue. He didn't like it here.

The golden lion ape leading them stopped at some ornately carved brass or maybe gold doors. Rocky couldn't tell. Four putties stood to attention and opened the massive doors reveling a wonderful sight. It was a shower room, but seemed combined with a small pool in the back. Fluffy towels and rows after rows of hair products and soap lined the shelves. A shower sounded awesome to rocky right now.

"Get clean." Goldar ordered as there chains vanished. Aisha covered herself with her hands. Goldar looked at her with a smirk before continuing. "Tonight two of you join the harem. Lord Zedd likes his pets to be clean."

"And if we don't want to join the harem?" Rocky talked back, a mistake. In a flash of light, Goldar had his sword tip pressed against Rocky's neck. Aisha and Adam both gasped in fear. Rocky didn't move.

"Pathetic human, you don't have a choice, unless you want me to end you're life right here." Goldar growled. Rocky looked away, breaking eye contact, submitting to Goldar and after a moment the sword withdrew.

"Get clean!" Goldar demanded and the door slammed shut behind him.

Rocky sighed and two sets of eyes looked at him for guidance. "Come on a shower will feel nice. Aisha you go on that side, Adam and I will be over here."

They bathed in silence, each fill with their own dreaded thoughts. Goldar had said two would join the harem...so what would happen to the third?

***************************Kim and Billy's room**********************************

After giving their dinner order to the putty that came to the door Kimberly sighed. At least she was starting to be able to tell which putty did what depending on how they were dressed or what they were carrying.

Kimberly delicately set her new guitar down on the bed, she really should have asked for a stand to go with it. Sighing again she looked at the basket of awaiting laundry. She might as well get that put away before dinner arrived. Not paying much attention she began to pull out fabric. She was thinking about Billy and hoped he would be back before dinner arrived or his dinner would get cold.

She removed a pair of pink underwear and saw a small wooden arm. Without thinking much of it she pulled the toy out by his arm and held him up. He looked strangely familiar but she couldn't quite place where she had seen this toy before. Maybe a cartoon or something the kids she use to baby sit would watch?

Kimberly was about to put the little doll down on her bed when it's bulbous round eyes rolled to look at her. "Hiya toots!" it greeted.

Kimberly screamed…


	15. Chapter 15

***************************Kim and Billy's room**********************************

Kimberly looked at the foot tall, maybe foot and a half tall doll. It was dressed in a little black leather jacket and spiked collar. It was oddly kind of cute with its oversized head on a small body. It was certainly no kind of toy she would have played with but it had its own life like charm. As Kim was about to put the little doll down on her bed to go back to sorting her clothes, it's bulbous round eyes rolled once in their sockets and then focused on her. "Hiya toots!" it greeted.

Kimberly screamed…and dropped the puppet like it was a hot coal onto her bed. It bounced a little on the mattress and moved to stand. Kimberly blinked and began to back away from this living marionette. This was weird even by ranger standards.

"Hey watch it!" Shouted a gruff voice from beside her; Kimberly's eyes went wide as she looked down quickly, there was another one! Much more round in body compared to its skinny counterpart. And it was right next to her leg! With a yelp of fright Kimberly quickly changed directions, tumbling over the forgotten laundry basket she fell to the floor letting out a small cry of pain as she hit and bumped the back of her head slightly. Thankfully some of the laundry had padded her fall.

Kim let out a soft moan; her head was spinning. "Oh geez, Bulk, do you think she's okay?" One voice said. Kimberly blinked at the name struggling to get out of the mess of fabric on the floor…Bulk?

She was slightly disoriented, when she heard the door to her room open.

"My sweet little pet. Whatever is the matter?" Zedd smiled as he spoke, his voice was so sweet it was sickening. Kimberly froze in place on the floor, on her knees before Zedd, her head hung low, her eyes on the ground. Zedd strolled right to her. "I heard my pretty firebird cry out in fright. I don't want you to be afraid, unless it's of me. Hahaha" Zedd reached down and lifted Kim's chin gently to look at her. Kim felt tears slip from the corner of her eyes. "What scared you?" Zedd asked, something about the way he said it. Something in his tone was very wrong. Kimberly did a quick glance; Zedd was in royal robes again, this robe had jewels sew into it, so many jewels and looked like the plushest velvet she had ever seen.

Kimberly swallowed hard before speaking. "I…I'm such a clumsy fool. I was so…wrapped up in my day dreams I…tripped over the laundry. I shouted because I fell and hit my head." Kimberly lied.

Zedd ran his long fingers through her hair and cradled the back of her head touching and poking gently. "You must be more careful." He purred at her. "Do you need me to send for Finster?"

Kimberly shook her head no, not trusting her voice. She was trembling from head to toe with fight. Zedd withdrew his hand from her. He loved every second of her fear and submission towards him. If he didn't have business to attend to, he would have her polish him right now. "You're long hair is so pretty Kimberly. You should do something with it." She nodded, not looking up and with a wave of his silver staff, Kimberly found her long hair combed and tied into a french braid; held in place with beautiful pink ribbons. She looked like a princess, in fact that gave him an idea. Zedd smirked and waved his staff again. A small diamond tiara appeared on Kimberly's head. She felt it there but was unsure what it was. "There! A crown fit for a princess…oh Kimberly, having you in my castle pleases me greatly. Such a beautiful flower. I will keep you here forever. Oh yes, my dear pink firebird. Forever and ever, you belong to me. Every hair, every thought, every day dream, every breath and every song, is mine."

"My Lord, they are arriving." A voice spoke softly from the door. It was Goldar. Kimberly blinked at him. Goldar was in full armor but it looked more decorative than functional. The helmet was larger as was the breast plate, still golden but with very intricate swirls and patterns. His wings appeared almost fluffed and his teeth were polished bright. He noticed her looking and winked.

She let out a small gasp but Zedd had already stood and moved away from Kimberly to the doors. "Very well, I so hate the in-laws…"

With that Zedd was gone. Her door shut once more. Kimberly was shaking too hard to stand, so she curled up on the floor and cried.

******************************Rita's private chambers*******************************

The vile queen of mean had not left her chamber all day. Zedd was just too cruel. Her new toys, her perfect marionettes, they were gone and she didn't even have a chance to play with them. They few toys she had left, she had brought into her bed chamber. They had been playing all day for her amusement but it wasn't enough. If this kept up she would have to allow, ugh…humans into her chambers to amuse her. Not every slave would make a good toy. Toys could only be made from very special beings.

Suddenly her perfect solitude was ruined by a knock at the door. "Go away!" Rita screamed halfheartedly from where she laid on her satin bed sheets.

"Awww but I've come such a long way to see my big sister." Came a familiar voice through the doorway.

Rita sat up with a start, sending her toys instantly back to their silent hiding spaces with a wave of her beautiful hands. She hadn't heard that voice in over ten thousand years. Getting to her feet she fixed the wrinkles on her dress and straightened her collar before, with a wave of her staff, she opened her chamber doors wide.

"Rito!" She exclaimed lovingly at the skeleton that stood before her.

"Rita! Sister! It's so good to see you." Rito smiled and stepped into her chambers. "You're looking evil."

Rita smiled, "You should have told me you were coming. I'll ring for some bat wing tea..." Rita started to pull a bell chain when Rito stopped her.

"Actually, I'm not alone. Dad's here and...He's not pleased with your marriage." Rito looked uncomfortable.

Rita frowned slightly. "Well I couldn't expect him to be. I'm surprise it took news of our wedding so long to reach him. Will you both be staying for a few days? I'll have rooms made ready."

Rito looked at his sister. Normally he would ask for a few playthings and servants during his stay but... Something was very off in Rita's eyes but he would have to be sneaky to find out anything.

Rito nodded, "We're here till Dad decides you made a good choice...or not."

Rita simply nodded. Maybe things would turn out in her favor after all. Maybe she could get revenge on Zedd for all he has done to her precious toys.

But she would have to be careful.

**********************Planet Phadeos*****************************

Tommy reached his destination. A great temple covered in vines and plant life. There was a deep, cold river close by and Tommy took a moment to drink and refresh himself. This was it. The end of his journey. The power to save his friends was so close. He felt dwarfed by the carved stone walls and the ground on which he stood had a distinctively sacred feel.

This was like no other place he has ever been.

Tommy walked carefully around the place twice before deciding the door had to be just behind the horrible carved knight. Going up to it he studied the strange carving. Sort of looked like a bi-pedal rhino in armor or maybe a llama.

"This is strange." Tommy reached out and touched the carving. Nothing happened for a moment but then it moved, it changed and began to live. Tommy did a flip back as it pulled itself from the stone wall and produced a great double bladed weapon.

"I'm in trouble." Tommy mumbled from the bottom of the stairs as the monster once stone guard approached him. Tommy flexed his hands, now came his need for Dulcea's powers. "Ninjettei! The Falcon!" Tommy called into the sky, the power in his clothing surging forward into full ninjetti morph.

"Alright ugly. Let's dance."

The monster didn't need the encouragement as it jumped at Tommy. Tommy dodges to the left and swings around with several kicks to the armored torso. Nothing happened. "You're made of rock, great just my luck." Tommy dodge again as the great blade came down. Tommy continued to dodge and punch as he could but the beast was driving him up a narrow cliff edge. Tommy came to the end of the narrow path. He looked behind him as small pebbles fell into the raging waters far below. He wouldn't survive a dive off of here, not with those rapids. The creature closed in, the blades wanting blood, his blood. Tommy thought quickly and gave a desperate leap into the air. He truly was the falcon now. He felt it resonate deep in his soul. The sunlight struck him from behind. Shining brightly off the white and gold ninjetti suit. The warrior advancing on Tommy shielded his eyes as Tommy landed on his shoulders, did a quick flip to the ground and kicked him from behind.

The monster roared as it tumbled forward and over the cliff to the raging waters below, no doubt smashing into pieces. Tommy took a moment to look over the edge; just to be sure his foe was in fact gone before hurrying back down the path to the temple.

He had powers to find…

***************************Bathing room*********************************

Rocky hated to admit it, but being clean, really clean, felt so very good. He, Aisha and Adam were currently sitting on the benches next to each other. Towels of course wrapped around the more private areas.

"Do you think they'll give us more clothes?" Aisha asked almost in a whisper. Their voices seemed to echo in this room and she didn't care for it. It was too easy to be over heard.

Adam sighed, "I hope so. Or at least, you know, get you a dress or something Aisha. "Adam blushed slightly. At least he and Rocky still had pants; they were currently wet but drying over on another bench. Aisha quietly nodded. Yes, she very much would like some clothing.

The trio fell silent for half an hour before Aisha looked up at Rocky and Adam. "Who do you think is going to the harem?" She asked softly. There was fear was in her voice, a rare thing for Aisha, she was usually so guarded. They all knew what happened in the harem but it was more than that fear that shook her now. She didn't want to be separated.

Rocky sighed and stood. He moved over so he was in front of Aisha and Adam and kneeled down. God, his friends looked so vulnerable right now. "No matter what happens we need to be strong and believe that somehow we will see each other again. If not this life, then the next." Rocky knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear as tears began to slip from her eyes. Adam sniffed loudly and wrapped his arm over Aisha's shoulder drawling her towards his chest for comfort. He was crying too.

Rocky stood and turned away. He didn't want his family to see him cry.

The door suddenly creaked and a gust of cold air entered the room. Rocky quickly wiped at his face, it would do no good to let his weakness be seen. Goldar, two monsters and six putties entered the room. Although Rocky had never seen them before, the new monsters where Baboo and Squatt if the fireside descriptions in the slave caves were accurate at all.

"So who goes where?" Squatt asked approaching the frightened little group.

"I don't know all humans look the same to me. Goldar who would Zedd prefer?" Baboo asked looking from the now standing trio to the amour lion-ape.

Goldar looked at each of them in turn. "Remove your towels." They hesitated. Goldar growled. "Remove your towels or I will have the putties remove them for you."

Rocky was the first to act, dropping his red towel to the floor. Standing naked for Goldar's close examination. Adam and Aisha quickly followed suit. Goldar walked the little row once then twice. "Turn around." He commanded and they obeyed. They were nothing but cattle now. Fresh meat for Zedd's appetite.

Goldar touched his chin thinking. The female of course would be going. Goldar had just wanted to see her assets and they were very nice assets too. Perfectly smooth skin, with large breasts, a round bottom, thick thighs but with a tiny little waist. Zedd was going to love her.

Both males were in excellent physical form. Obviously trained for many years to achieve such muscles and firmness of the body. Goldar bent down to study their mating appendages closely. He smirked; one set was more defined and larger than the other males. He would have been an alpha male for sure.

Goldar stood and turned to the putties. Pointing back at the humans he spoke. "Those two go to the harem. Baboo, Squatt take that male to the kitchen."

"No! Please don't separate us! Please!" Adam's sudden outburst shook the room. His pleads echoing of the tile walls.

Goldar glanced back at him. "Putties…" was all he said as the trio fell beset upon by a mass of living clay. Naked, shouting and fighting they were torn away from each other and forced down separate hallways.

Into the unknown…

********************************Zedd's Throne Room********************************

"Master Vile. How good have you to come visit." Zedd said from his throne.

"Visit isn't the word I would use. Ugh…this place is a dump. I can't believe my perfect Rita married you. You must have tricked her." Master Vile ran his hand over the railing and looked at it before frowning in disgust. "Filthy. Don't you have any decent servants to clean this place?"

Zedd growled slightly but tried to keep his anger in check. "Rita will join us soon. Then you can see how happy she is. Empress of the moon and of earth. Just my latest conquest." Zedd boasted, however the reaction he received was not expected.

"Only one planet? And it's a tiny ugly little blue ball to be sure. I can't believe it. The stories of your evil seem exaggerated. " Master Vile sighed.

Zedd glowed red. "Now just a minute you pompous old…"

"DADDY!" Rita's scream of joy stopped Zedd in his rant and gave him a moment to regroup as Rita lovingly greeted her father. Rito right behind her, Zedd didn't think much of Rito. He seemed so much like Goldar it was scary. Zedd did his best to ignore their chattering. Dinner would be ready soon, than hopefully he would be able to retire to his harem for a few hours to work out this stress. The group stood and moved to go to the great dining hall. Zedd sighed; it was going to be a long night.

********************************Billy and Kim's Room****************************

"Is he gone?" Skull whispered.

"I think so. Cool of Kimberly to cover for us like that." Bulk said as he tossed the laundry basket they had hidden under off of him. Funny he still seemed to have all his strength from when he was human.

As soon as the basket was gone the Skull puppet hurried to Kimberly's side. She was still sobbing. "Kim? Kimberly? It's me Skull….I…I'm sorry I scared you before. That witch did something bad to me and…"

Bulk interrupted him. "She can't hear you dummy! She's in shock. Help me get this blanket." Bulk ordered tugging on the edge of her comforter that hung over the bed.

Kim blinked. She wasn't in shock just really scared. B…bulk? Skull?" She whispered slightly, looking at them with innocent eyes.

"Yeah it's us. You okay Kim?" Bulk asked trying not to look or act as worried as he was. Truth was he was happy to see her. He was happy to see anyone who survived angel grove.

Kim wiped at her eyes and stood up. "Yeah, I'm good but how did you get here? What happened? And…?"

Bulk sighed, but didn't lose his temper at her questioning, he really had grown up. "Listen, we'll tell you our story if you tell us yours."

And so they shared stories. Dinner came making the toys hide again. Bulk and Skull turned down Kim's offer to share. They weren't hungry and doubted they would ever be again being "not alive" anymore. But they enjoyed watching her eat and talking. It felt for a moment almost normal again, even though they never really we friends with Kim and her friends. When Billy got back a few minutes later he was in for a shock.

"W…what?" Billy stammered in disbelief as Kim explained all that had happened. "I don't believe it. Rita takes people and makes them into toys?"

"Well believe it nerd." Bulk replied adding the insult out of habit.

Billy frowned and stood up straighter. "Who you calling nerd? You oversized play thing."

"Boys please. We shouldn't fight. We…really shouldn't." Kim said from her place sitting on the bed. "You still need to eat dinner Billy."

Billy joined Kim on her bed to eat his sandwich and finish the fries she had left for him. Though she still grabbed one or two here and there. Billy smiled at her and the room took on a strange yet acceptable silence.

Skull sat near Kim, his little wooden hands in his lap. He might as well ask now. "Kim?" He spoke and she turned to give him her attention. "Zedd he…he called you firebird twice. Isn't...isn't that one of the power rangers?"

Billy and Kimberly exchanged wide eyed looks, she looked towards Billy hoping he could think of an explanation fast but he was too slow and Bulk jumped to his little wooden feet.

"You mean to tell me all this time!? You dorks were the power rangers!" Bulk accused and for once in his life he knew without a doubt he had gotten it right.

***************************Temple of Ninjor*****************************

Walking through the doorway of golden light Tommy found himself in a dark hall. It was so beautiful in here. The walls a dark swirl of blues with tiny holes for light like stars. Tommy wondered how far this hallway went.

Meanwhile at the center of the temple. Ninjor finished polishing his armor. Someone had finally passed his test and there were truly a great warrior to do so.

Zordon sat quietly on a pillow towards the back of the center chamber. All hope was gone now. The champion had the right to claim all the powers if they desired, not just one. He would never free his last surviving ranger now.

"Hello?" a voice called in the dark. "Is anyone there?"

"Ah there he is, come young warrior and accept your well-earned power." Ninjor called into the dark as a form approached.

Zordon was on his feet at the voice. He knew that voice but no, it couldn't be. The figure stepped into the light and for a moment shielded their eyes from the glow.

"Tommy!" Zordon exclaimed, tears forming in the old sage's eyes.

Tommy blinked adjusting his eyes but he broke into a huge grin. "Zordon!" Tommy's voice was full of relief and tears were in his eyes as he embraced his mentor.


End file.
